The Sequels 3: Junior Drag
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: The third installment of The Sequels series. Things just keep getting better and better for Alex and Juliet as another unknown force tries to rip them apart. Read as Selena and Alex strive to save Alex's relationship with Juliet. Check it out.
1. YOU apologized?

_**Ok, guys, it's back. The next installment of The Sequels. I know you've been waiting for it and now, I'm happy to give you… Junior Drag! *With a flourish and a bow* Enjoy.**_

_**No, sadly, I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place. If I did, the family competition would have been as it was in my first story, THE SEQUELS 1: FRESHMEN FEUDS. But I do technically half-own JDT Productions' story THE SEQUELS 1: SUMMER. Check it out. I like the plot. :) But enjoy the story anyway.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

**Alex's POV**

I was stunned. I know, very strange of someone like me to be stunned, especially into silence, but I wasn't the only one. Beside me, Juliet, Justin, Max, and our parents were staring around at the restaurant in shock.

"This is impossible." Juliet whispered.

"I know. She looks exactly the same as before."

"How could this happen?" Justin demanded of the two of us.

"How are we supposed to know?" I hissed. "Last I saw her, Juliet had just ripped her head off!"

But she was there. Cindy van Heusen was alive and very well, happily laughing with some strange guy behind the counter of the Late Nite Bite. My family and I, save Selena, merely stared as the strange vampire behind the counter made a sandwich and Cindy took it to a table. She smiled at the man and went back behind the counter.

"Are we going to get something to eat?" Selena asked beside us.

We glanced at her and nodded slowly, but all of us were wary of going to the counter. Selena sighed and began walking forward with us close behind. We all went up to the counter and forced smiles so that we could order. "Excuse me?" Selena called.

Cindy turned to us as I walked up to Selena and I saw the surprise and hatred cross her face. "You!" she snarled at Selena. "I want you out of my restaurant this instant!

Selena looked baffled and asked, "What have I done?"

"Don't play with me, wizard. You caused my daughter to put me into a coma for three years! I want you out of my restaurant now."

"But I'm a witch, not a wizard."

"Please, I can smell you. You're a wizard and a werewolf."

"No, I'm a _witch_ and a werewolf. You must mean my sister, who is a wizard."

"What sister?" Cindy hissed.

I cleared my throat and Cindy glanced at me. "Looking for me?" I asked innocently.

Cindy looked between me and Selena and she looked ready to explode. "I want all of you out. NOW!" she growled, looking around at my family. "Especially you three." She added, pointing at Juliet, Selena and me.

I shrugged and made to leave, but Juliet pulled me back. "Mom, how are you back?" she inquired softly.

"I didn't die when you ripped my throat out." Cindy answered heatedly. "I merely went into a coma that meant I had to act dead until my throat healed. Now either order or get out."

My family quickly ordered their food and went to grab a table. I, on the other hand, continued to stare at Cindy suspiciously. She stared back with anger in her eyes, but reading her emotions, I found that she was also very afraid of me. I walked around the counter and stood in front of her.

"Cindy, can we talk?" I asked quietly.

She glanced at me and said, "Sure." She guided me to the basement back room where she still had Juliet's coffin. She leaned against the wall and glared at me as I ran a hand through my hair and glanced at her.

"Cindy, I know what happened wasn't what either of us intended to happen. When Harper attempted to kill you, I was serious. I hadn't sent her to kill you. I didn't even know wizards had some weird feud with monsters until last year. I thought it was just bad monsters, but I found that it was all monsters and I've been trying to put a stop to that. But, when I came to kill Juliet, I was thinking on the fact that she had killed my best friend. I wasn't intentionally meaning for you to get hurt, I just meant to avenge my best friend. Please forgive me for causing so much trouble and don't blame Juliet for any of it. It was mainly my fault, but I loved Harper and I didn't know what else to do."

Cindy stared at me contemplatively for a moment and said, "I don't know. Can you do me one favor first then?"

I put my walls back up. "What favor?"

"Tell me where my husband went."

My throat tightened painfully and I felt my heart pound because this might cause Cindy pain. "Alucard, um, he… well the thing is…" I trailed off and rubbed my arm slightly. "Cindy, he kinda got staked by a slayer on a mission. I wasn't there to save him and Juliet was fighting another slayer so there was nothing she could do either."

Cindy's face crumbled and I felt sad for her. "If you want I could try to-."

"No, it's alright. I have someone new anyway. I was just wondering. Thank you, wizard; and take care of my daughter."

"Please, it's Alex." Cindy nodded and we went back up to the main part.

"Do you want Juliet, Selena and me to help with orders?" I asked half-heartedly.

"No, we can do it."

I nodded and went back to my family. I watched them eat and pondered on what had just happened. I actually felt sad for someone that I used to hate. More than that, I had just begged forgiveness from that person. Something strange was going on, but there was no time for that. Finally, my family was finished and my dad left a tip on the table. I waited for everyone to go ahead of me before leaving an extra five dollars beside my dad's money.

When I got outside, I saw Juliet with her umbrella and Selena waiting for me. "We know what you did." They told me together.

I shrugged. "So?"

"So, why did you do it?" Juliet demanded.

"I just felt bad because I caused you to kill her and all. So I told her what had happened and she forgave me."

Selena and Juliet stared at me for a moment before shrugging and walking. I followed, twining my fingers with Juliet's as we walked around New York.

"Can you believe your parents when they saw two of us walk through the door?" Selena asked with a slight giggle. Juliet and I chuckled.

"Yeah," I sniggered. "They looked ready to faint. You were all, 'Hey, I'm Selena. Alex's twin sister.' And they were like, 'Gabriella? Oh mija!' it was hilarious and kind of cute."

Juliet looked at me strangely and put a hand to my forehead. She pulled it away quickly and stopped us at the corner to Waverly Place.

"What?" I inquired.

"You're hot." She said softly.

"Thank you. So are you." I was confused because Juliet didn't just come out and say that out of nowhere very often.

"No, I mean, you're burning up. Are you feeling all right because vampires usually don't get a fever…"

I snorted. "Juliet, I'm fine. I just feel a little lightheaded but that should pass soon. I just-." I pitched forward and began coughing violently. At the same moment, Selena did the same and Juliet's eyes widened.

"Roses." She whispered. "There were roses at the Late Nite Bite! Hang on, I'll get you back to the Substation."

Glancing around, Juliet made sure no one was looking before picking us both up and racing to the substation. Thanks to her vampire speed, no one saw her take us up to the loft. I couldn't breathe but I could see and hear. Juliet took a fan and brought it over to the couch where Selena and I were laying. Turning it on high, she put it near our heads and sat to wait. It was about then that I realized my vision was going black, but my breathing was getting better. Last thing I remember is Juliet sighing in relief.

* * *

_**Alright, this is probably my last Author's Note until the end of the story, so I just wanted to ask you guys for a review on the chapters and to tell you that I hope you enjoy the story.**_


	2. Make the Last Night a GOOD One

_**Chapter 2**_

**Juliet's POV**

I watched the twins sleep and wondered why I hadn't picked up on the scent of roses before. I must have been preoccupied with the fact that my mother was still alive. Either way, I managed to save Selena and Alex. I began finishing up my packing while I waited for them to wake up. We had to leave for school the next day, so I decided to make sure I had everything I was taking with me. Alex had done most of her packing by magic, but had repacked manually in order to make sure she had done it correctly. Selena kept everything in her bag so it didn't much matter whether she had everything or not because if she didn't then it probably went in the trash and she could simply borrow it from Alex anyway because they were exactly the same except for a few differences.

I thought about the two of them. Selena had a different personality than Alex's; it wasn't extremely different, but Selena was more cautious and a bit more uptight than Alex's carefree disposition. But now that I think about it, ever since Alex and I joined Bermuda Academy, she had been a bit more cautious. Also, there were physical differences. Alex's hair had grown out, but it was a darker shade of brown than Selena's light brown tresses and Selena's moon-yellow eyes were a deep contrast to Alex's chocolate brown ones. I shook my head and finished packing the last shirt. Going back out to check on the two girls, I found them stirring and waited by the door for them to wake up.

"Well that was pleasant." Selena grimaced and I couldn't help but notice that she and Alex had the same sarcastic tone of voice.

"I'll say." Alex muttered as she sat up. "Roses hurt."

"I can't believe we didn't notice them."

Alex chuckled. "Let's go find Juliet." Selena nodded and they stood.

I raced back to our bedroom and pretended like I was putting the shirt away again as they both walked in. I turned and smiled at them. "How do you guys feel?"

"Still a little lightheaded." Selena told me.

"But otherwise, totally fine." Alex added, slipping her arms around my waist. I nodded and leaned up to kiss her.

"You guys ready to head back to school?" I asked, to which they nodded.

We went out and met up with the rest of the Russsos so that we could all go out to dinner. It took a lot of convincing from Alex, Selena and me to get Jerry to take us out since it was our last night. We used Selena coming as the main reason and he caved. Now, he was taking us out to Ryan's buffet; I didn't have to eat, but it was nice to eat some real food rather than just blood.

Alex, Max, and Jerry gorged themselves on the buffet while Teresa, Justin and Selena ate a little, ok a lot, less than they did. I picked a few different éntrees but didn't eat much other than that. Later that night, when we had all finished our meal, Jerry and Teresa went to bed early claiming they were tired (I could smell their arousal across the room). Justin and Max headed to bed soon after and I nodded to them. Selena curled up on the couch and began drifting off to sleep and Alex began flipping through a magazine.

After a few moments, I heard her breathing and heart speed up and looked over at her quizzically. I saw that she was staring at me and I picked up a familiar scent in the air. Smiling at Alex, I kissed her as she picked me up and carried me to our room. That night, we fell into a soft sleep awaiting school the next day.


	3. New Arriival

_**Chapter 3**_

**Alex's POV**

We arrived at school in the same manner as always. Moving through the halls, Juliet and I nodded to the people who bowed to us, but Selena wasn't used to them doing it to her. "Why are they bowing to me?" she asked.

"Because you're my fixed soul mate as well as my sister." I replied. "It means you're as much the ruler of the monster world as we are. Not to mention you're a werewolf, so we can keep the peace between the werewolves…"

I glanced at Juliet. "The vampires…"

I smiled as I continued looking ahead. "And the wizards."

Selena nodded and kept walking.

We separated for our different classes and I sighed, hoping there would be no unwanted experiences this year. I snorted to myself. _**Yeah right.**_ I thought to myself. _**Since when has that ever happened?**_

I sighed as I began my Artistic Theory II lesson. We were going to be working on whether or not you could blend all the colors and then use water to separate them again. I proved that you could use magic, but not water. Many of the new vampires laughed and even the teacher, Mr. Lock, chuckled. I left the class and went to my other four before heading to lunch. Sitting at my normal table, I wrapped Juliet in a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Well, hello to you too." Juliet giggled, holding my hands to her waist.

"Mm, your hellos aren't nearly as enthusiastic as when we first started dating." I murmured into her neck.

"Because we're in public." Juliet replied, gesturing to all the monsters around.

I shrugged and took my seat at the table. The others soon joined us and Kate grinned excitedly at us.

"There's this new guy at school!" she squealed.

"So?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No one knows where he came from, but everyone I've spoken to has said that he's totally gorgeous." I kept my eyebrow raised, wondering when this would involve Juliet and me. Kate sighed and shook her head.

"Well, anyway, did you guys check out the restaurant?' Gwen asked.

"Yeah, it's run by my mom." Juliet replied.

"I thought you killed your mom." Maddie said in confusion.

"She told me that she was just put into a coma for three years so her neck could heal." The others nodded at this and they all began eating. Halfway through lunch, the Distress Duo, Michael and Makayla, walked over and sat on either side of us.

"Hey guys," I greeted them, chewing my raw deer meat. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Makayla answered, sharpening her nails against the tabletop.

"Just wanted to see how you guys were doing." Michael added.

"We needed to make sure you weren't dead." They chorused.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because," Makayla replied.

"Some freaky shit happened last year." Michael intoned.

"You were both almost killed multiple times." They said as one.

"Ok, what's up with the whole talking like twins thing?" I asked. The two troublemakers looked at each other and raised an eyebrow.

"We're fraternal twins." Makayla told me.

"We came from the same mom." Michael added.

"But had two different dads." They finished concurrently.

"It's very redundant." I said monotonously.

The twins cocked their heads. "How?"

"Selena and I are twins, Annabeth and Annabelle are twins and you two are twins. Who else?"

Everyone shook their heads and I sighed. "How are you two dating if you're twins?" I asked.

"Well, since we didn't find out…" Makayla began.

"Until this past summer…" Michael added.

"We really don't care." They shrugged together. I nodded and shrugged, going back to my meal.

Just then, we all heard footsteps and looked up to see a werewolf boy walking toward us. He had dark brown fur and deep green eyes that shined as bright as his smile of perfect white teeth. He had a square jaw and a muscular build. His fur was out and I could see his business hidden slightly between his legs. Kate, Maddie, Gwen and the Twins all sighed dreamily as he got closer. I stiffened immensely as fear gripped me and moved closer to Juliet while Selena moved closer to me protectively.

"Hi," the boy said in a voice that matched his face. The Distress Duo were the next two to fall head over heels for him. He looked at the three of us and grinned.

"Can we help you?" I asked slowly, trying to keep the stutter out.

"Yeah, I was just wondering if the cute girl would like to go on a date with me?" He half-said half-asked, winking at Juliet. My eyes narrowed and a lot of the fear was replaced by anger as I glanced at Juliet.

She gave him a polite smile and shook her head. "No thanks, I'm dating someone."

"Is the relationship stable?" the boy asked.

"Yes, very stable." Juliet replied, her smile getting tighter.

"Well, if you need a shoulder to cry on, a friend to help you or a sweet pair of lips to kiss on, my name's Cameron and I'll be waiting."

I snarled under my breath as he sidled away. "Damn werewolf!" I growled.

Juliet patted my arm soothingly and said, "I'm not leaving you Alex. Don't worry about him."

I snorted and replied, "Let's just get to class. I'm still pissed I couldn't fix our classes this year."

Juliet giggled and waved the others goodbye as we began walking for our separate classes.


	4. Mysterious Breakups

_**Chapter 4**_

**Juliet's POV**

As I sat in A History of Magic III (dealing mainly on the history of wizards and magical creatures), I thought about the new boy in school and wondered if he could be an enemy towards Alex and me because I was dating Alex. Wait, you didn't tell him you were dating Alex, you just told him the relationship was stable. He can't know it's Alex, so he must be an ordinary guy. Sadly, my thoughts did nothing to soothe me and I continued thinking that something bad would happen eventually. As I sat through the rest of the class, I saw two werewolves arguing silently with one another and I cocked my head to listen.

"…insensitive and humiliating!" the female was snarling.

"Yeah, well you're too lovey-dovey and egotistical!"

"Is that how you feel?" the female asked.

"Yeah!"

"Fine, then I'm done!"

"We're through!"

They turned away from each other and faced the front again, keeping their eyes away from each other. I raised an eyebrow at that. That was weird, not completely out of the ordinary, but weird. I shrugged it off because couples broke up all the time. As I walked to my next class, I saw a couple that had gotten together earlier that morning looking at each other angrily.

As I neared, I heard the female, a vampire, hissing, "You really think I'm cheating on you? When we just got together? Well I should have! If you can't trust me enough, then I don't need you. We're done!"

She stormed away and left her zombie boyfriend standing in the hall looking sad. I felt sorry for him, but still didn't pay much mind, continuing to the cafeteria for dinner. I slid into the seat next to Alex and smiled up at her. She gave me a returning grin and held out a piece of her steak for me. I took a bite and went back to my food. The others joined us shortly after and I looked up at the two Twins. Annabeth was sobbing into Annabelle's shoulder and I wondered what was wrong.

"What happened?" Alex asked, also looking at the dark furred wolf.

"Her boyfriend, Clawd, broke up with her just before the end of school. They had only been dating for a week."

I cocked my head. "I saw two couples break up today too." I said.

"I've seen three break up." Kate added.

"We're all sorry, Annabeth." Maddie said quietly.

"Something's wrong." Alex growled. "All of the couples must have been recent too." We all nodded. "Something's up, Juliet."

I sighed. "Why can't we have a normal college life?"

"Because nothing has ever been **normal** with the Russo family." Alex replied seriously.

I groaned. Another long year, coming up.


	5. Not Chick Fight, Werewolf Fight

_**Chapter five**_

**Alex's POV**

A few days into the school year, I thought about this new problem and wondered what could be causing it. It seemed normal enough except couples don't just suddenly find the flaws in each other and break up. I walked around the school and noticed a banner for Homecoming in a few days. I smiled since Homecoming was the time when couples get together; the problem should be cleared up by then. I continued walking and heard two people shouting. Turning a corner, I saw Selena and Billy Claws screaming at each other.

"It's not _my_ fault!" Selena was yelling. "I didn't ask to be her soul mate."

"Yeah well, you seemed to enjoy kissing her more than me!" Billy said angrily. "And you spent the summer with her. How do I know you two didn't do anything?"

"Because she's my twin sister!" Selena shrieked. "And have you forgotten that she's also dating Juliet? I couldn't have done anything with her!"

"How would I know if you were lying? You've been keeping a lot from me lately."

Selena growled and held her head. "Because you're temperamental." She told him.

"Am I?" Billy demanded, crossing his arms. "I thought I was a nice guy?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't stop you from having a temper!"

"Ooh," Billy mocked. "And I'm sure Alex doesn't have a temper at all. It's not like she didn't beat the hell out of a guy last year and kill all of the humans the year before. Not to mention extinguishing an entire pack of werewolves before that."

"The boy last year was hitting on her mate, Kellie was _kissing_ her mate, and those werewolves waged war on her first. Are you telling me you would just let some guy hit on me while you were standing right there? Let him kiss me while you were distracted? Let a coven of vampires rip me to shreds? You'd let that happen?"

"I wasn't saying that!" Billy retorted.

"Then what _were_ you saying?" Selena demanded.

"You know what? What is your problem? You're always snarling at me lately and getting angry over the smallest thing."

Selena growled low in her throat and I waited for the explosion with bated breath since I knew why she had been so tempestuous; it was the same reason I had been. "Because I was on my **period**!" she roared. "I told you to stay away from me and you kept wanting to get near me. That was your fault!"

Billy glared at her and Selena glared back. "We're through." Billy said quietly, turning and walking away.

"What?" Selena asked, her eyes turning sad.

"Why don't you go find your soul mate and take comfort in her?" Billy called behind him, making Selena turn and begin crying. I stepped out of the shadows a moment later and she spotted me.

"You saw?" she asked. I nodded and wrapped her in a hug.

"I'm sorry." I murmured.

"It's not your fault." Selena sniffed. "We got into talking about what we did over the summer and Billy got angry that I had spent it with you instead of him."

I nodded again, unsure of what to say. I guided her back to the dorms, not bothering in going to class. I sat her down in the lounge and rubbed her back comfortingly.

"We'll find out who's doing this Sel," I assured her. She looked up at me with teary yellow eyes. "I promise."


	6. Rebroken

_**Chapter six**_

**Juliet's POV**

I was getting jumpy. I had witnessed at least four breakups today and it was putting me on edge. _**What if that happens to Alex and me?**_ I asked myself. I shook this thought out of my head. _**That couldn't happen to me and Alex. Our love is stronger than that. It has to be.**_

But the more I looked at the couples that had broken up, the more I couldn't help but think it just might happen. The couples seemed angry at each other the first few days, but then they began looking sadder and sadder. My heart tugged for them and I set my mind to find out who was making this happen. Suddenly, I bumped into someone and I fell back a bit from the shock. Looking up, I saw that boy from the first day, Cameron.

"I'm sorry Cameron, I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you alright?"

"Fine." He said with a grin down at me. "So how are you and that boyfriend of yours doing?"

"Fine." I replied. "We're still going strong."

"You two not worried about the whole breakup thing going on?"

"No, not really. We're worried about our friends though, because we don't want their hearts to get broken."

Cameron nodded with a calculating look as he turned to continue walking. "Well, my offer still stands in case you're interested."

I looked back at him in apprehension as he walked away, his tail waving as he walked by another couple in the middle of another heated argument. I turned and began walking back to the dorm, wondering more on what Cameron was up to.

**Alex's POV**

I snarled under my breath as I watched that furry cockhead talk to my mate. I just wanted to tear him to shreds and my demon side applauded my violent thoughts. I reeled myself back in and watched as Camarie, or whatever his name was, walked away. Stepping from the shadows, I wrapped my arms around Juliet's waist and kissed the top of her head.

"Why didn't you tell him you were dating a she?" I asked, nuzzling my nose into her neck.

"Because it's probable he's not the one plotting against us, so he could do something and add to the burden of the couple breakups." Juliet moaned as I nibbled her neck.

"So, while we're standing here alone, I have something to tell you."

"Wh-what?" Juliet asked in a breathy tone as my hand slid down her side.

I pulled away and said, "Selena and Billy just broke up."

Juliet's eyes widened in shock. "They what?" she asked. "But they were so happy together. Selena hardly ever talked about the bad things on Billy, not even how he had to comb his fur twenty times before it stayed down the way he wanted it to. She always spoke about him like he was a god or something."

"I know," I said. "And now she's a wreck. I'm worried about her Juliet."

Juliet's eyes widened further. "If it's got you worried, then we're in trouble."

I nodded and we began walking around campus.

"Who do you think could be doing this to the school?" Juliet asked after a few minutes of walking around.

"I don't have a clue." I sighed. "And usually that wouldn't matter, but they went after someone I cared about, so it matters a lot."

Suddenly, we walked past a crying Kate and glanced at each other. Running after the sobbing vampire, Juliet stepped in front of her as I held her to a stop.

"Kate?" Juliet said slowly.

"Clawdia!" Kate screamed.

I looked to Juliet and she glanced at me with the same look of shock. "Kate, we need you to calm down." I said softly.

"No!" Kate cried, struggling in my grasp. "I'm going to go find an Italian restaurant." Juliet gasped in horror, but I was extremely confused.

"Why?" I asked in bewilderment.

"Because I wanna die in the most painful way possible." Kate sniffed, sinking to her knees.

"But what does an Italian restaurant have to do with that?" I was still very confused.

"Italian restaurants have a lot of orders for spaghetti." Juliet said softly. "And spaghetti has a lot of garlic."

I raised an eyebrow. "But wouldn't holy water be more painful?" Juliet glared at me and I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

Looking down at the still-wailing Kate, I sighed. "Kate, were you and Clawdia arguing?" Kate looked up at me with tear-stained cheeks and nodded.

I nodded to Juliet and crouched down next to the other brunette. "Kate, we'll find who is doing this and then you and Clawdia can get back together. Can you hang on until then?"

Kate's eyes were red and puffy, but she nodded to me and threw her arms around my neck. "Thank you Alex." She mumbled, beginning to cry again.

I was in shock for a moment because only Harper, Juliet, and Selena had done this to me before, so I was at a complete loss on what to do. I looked up at Juliet and she crouched next to us, wrapping her arms around Kate's waist. We stayed like that for awhile until the sun began coming up. Kate looked at it like she wanted to stay out and burn, but she decided against it and stood with the two of us so we could guide her to the dorms. There, she sat with a dull-feeling Selena and the two just stared off into space.

I guided Juliet upstairs for some sleep and she turned to me with sad eyes. "We need to find out who's doing this. And fast, Homecoming is in two days."

I nodded and set my jaw in determination. _**I'm going to find out who's doing this. **_I thought as Juliet and I turned into bats and flew up to the ceiling together. _**And when I do, they're not dead… they're destroyed.**_


	7. Promise That You Love Me

_**Chapter seven**_

**Juliet's POV**

I woke up the next night feeling determination set in my heart. Transforming back into a human, I looked around to see if I could spot Alex. She wasn't in the room and she wasn't on the ceiling, so I headed downstairs to the lounge. I found her sitting on one of the loveseats flipping through a magazine.

"Good morning Juliet." Alex called to me as I got closer.

"I swear you were born to be queen of the vampires." I giggled as I hugged her neck from behind.

Alex leaned up and gave me a passionate good morning kiss. "Maybe." She replied, going back to her magazine. "Are you going to help me look for clues before school?"

I nodded and leaned down to snag another kiss. Alex laughed and kissed me back for a moment before three identical whimpers reached our ears and we looked back at the entrance to the dormitory. Standing there with tears in their eyes were Selena, Kate, and Annabeth. Alex quickly pulled me over the loveseat in a siting position and turned to the three of them. Standing, she made her way over to first Selena, then Kate and finally Annabeth, wiping the tears from their eyes and staring into their eyes, putting them back to sleep. The girls sank to the ground and Alex carried them to the couch and laid them out.

She nodded to me and we headed out to the school to begin searching for any lead on who could be doing this to us. Moving through the school, Alex and I split up and searched more ground. I sniffed about and smelled countless tears everywhere from couples that had been pushed apart. Cringing slightly, I continued on through the school and smelled something different among the tears: Cameron's scent. It was everywhere. I shook this off, knowing that it could just be him getting familiar with the school, but I couldn't shake it. I began heading back to the dorm to await Alex's return wondering what this could mean.

_**Is Cameron the one plotting against us?**_ I wondered. _**He can't really know that Alex and I are dating; we have shown that much public affection aside from giving the air of two sisters or two best friends.**_

_**But he does seem to become pretty nervous around her.**_ I thought about Alex and wondered how many could _not_ become instantly nervous when they first meet her. She's grown a lot these past years and now she stood at six feet two inches. She almost always wore dark colors because she loved the shadows and her eyes seemed to see right into your soul. I thought about that last trait. She probably could see into someone's soul since she _was_ half-demon. I shrugged it off and looked up to see Alex walking through the door with a worried frown on her face.

"Did you find anything?" I asked to which she shook her head.

"You?"

"Nothing except that Cameron was all over the school in the last few days."

Alex raised an eyebrow at this and said, "We shouldn't rule him out just yet."

I looked up at her to see a calculating look on her face. "Alex?" A fear had been tugging at the back of my head and I needed to get it off my chest before it ate me alive.

"Yes Juliet?" She sat next to me and put an arm around my waist.

"Promise me you'll always love me."

Alex looked deep into my eyes and I knew, no, I _felt_ that she could see into my soul just then. "I promise to always love you Juliet. No matter what happens between us, I promise."

I hugged her and we stayed like that for a bit until it was time to head to classes.


	8. Homecoming Vision

_**Chapter eight**_

**Cameron's POV**

_**The fools.**_ I thought. _**They don't even suspect it to be me! They think it's a wizard or a vampire, perhaps an elf like last year. They don't even suspect a warlock-werewolf hybrid like me.**_ I laughed at this as I took off my disguise and put it near the entrance to the secret room.

I had stumbled upon this room my first day here and had curled my lip at how pink it was. But, using a bit of my magic, I managed to redecorate it the way I liked it. Now, I strode to the cauldron sitting in the middle of the room and looked at my reflection in it, reveling in my light blond hair and more diamond shaped face. Looking at the potion inside now, I stirred it slowly and added an extra hint of the special ingredient.

"The Russo couple _will _break up soon. I just know it." I growled under my breath. "They're the strongest couple in the school. If I can succeed in making them break up, then I am the most powerful warlock in the past fifty eight years."

Looking at the potion I nodded and smiled. Homecoming was the next day and most of the couples in the school had already broken up. Only a few more handfuls and I'll be even more powerful than I am. I laughed under my breath, relishing in being so close to my goal and the Russos had no idea it was me. This would be very sweet indeed.

**Alex's POV**

I woke up the next day with a sigh. _**We failed.**_ I thought, shaking my head. Getting out of bed, I dressed and wondered over how homecoming would go with many of the students not being together. I shrugged and joined Juliet in the lounge.

"We failed." My mate said softly.

"I know." I replied.

"What do we do about Homecoming?" Juliet asked.

"I don't know." I answered. She sighed and snuggled into my side. We stayed like that until our friends came down and joined us.

"Homecoming is going to suck." Kate sighed. We all agreed and sighed.

"Who do you even think got King and Queen?" I asked.

"I dunno, but we had better be getting ready soon." Juliet told me.

We all split to the separate bathrooms and began getting ready for the night. I slipped into a short purple dress that had glitter all over it and a pair of knee-high black boots. Juliet wore a long pink dress with white sandals. We went out to the lounge and awaited the others. Kate and Selena both came down in identical sparkling black dresses with no straps and a tie up back. On their feet, Selena wore black flats and Kate wore black boots. The girls joined us by the door and we looked around for Annabeth and Annabelle.

Annabelle walked down the stairs wearily and strode over to us. "We're not coming tonight." she told us. "Annabeth doesn't want to go, so I'm staying here with her."

We all nodded and bade her goodnight before heading out the door. Walking over to the school gym, we heard music pumping from inside and a small smile crept across my lips as I thought of dancing. We entered and saw that there was barely anyone in the gym.

"I guess not many couples wanted to see each other after breaking up." Juliet said, looking around at everything.

"Well, anyone wanna dance?" I asked halfheartedly, trying to lighten the mood. Numerous people around looked enviously at Juliet and me as we clasped hands and began to dance.

"I can't get this outta my head." Juliet grumbled. "So many people with broken hearts, tears everywhere and no one is happy. What can we do Alex? We have to do something."

"For now, all we can do is keep our relationship strong for everyone else's sake. If we were to fall apart, then the bond between wizards and vampires would be damaged. Stay strong Juliet."

She nodded and laid her head on my chest. "I'm just worried is all." she mumbled.

I nodded and stroked her hair. "I know, but we'll help the others. I promised and I'm not going to break this one." Juliet nodded into my chest as we swayed.

Just then I heard footsteps and smelled the scent of werewolf. I growled under my breath as I watched Carlos come over. _**Wait, was that his name? Damn it!**_ I cursed myself. _**Can't even remember the guy's name!**_ Calamarie strode up and took Juliet's hand in his own, kissing it softly.

"Good evening Juliet." He said pleasantly.

_**Fag.**_ I thought bitterly to myself.

"Hello Cameron." Juliet said politely. _**There it is!**_ I thought. _**Cameron!**_

"And who might this fine young lady be?" he asked, looking me up and down hungrily.

"This is my mate." Juliet told him, beaming up at me. "This is Alex Russo."

Cameron raised an eyebrow at me and held out his hand. As I was reaching out for it, I got a tingling in my arm and my hairs rose. When my skin came into contact with him, I gasped as a vision hit me.

I saw myself as a demon in a dark place crying my eyes out as I thought of Juliet. Then, the devil came to me and said, "Alexandra, I can make you an offer you can't refuse. Join me and Juliet will be yours." He held out his hand and I watched with horror as I reached my hand out to take it.

I pulled out of the vision with a cry of pain as I registered an ache in my head. I was lying on the floor and staring up at the ceiling. Selena and Juliet knelt beside me as I slowly sat up.

"What the hell happened?" I asked as I slowly tried to get to my feet.

"You must have had another vision because one moment you were reaching for Cameron's hand and the next you were falling backward."

"Is she alright?" I heard Cameron ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told him.

I looked at him hard for a minute, trying to figure out what it could mean. I knew my vision had something to do with him since it came when I touched him, but I couldn't fathom what he had to do with me crying over Juliet. My eyes widened for a moment and I turned to Juliet. _**Unless Juliet was going to leave me for him.**_ I thought to myself. I glared at Cameron and held Juliet close.

"Are you ok?" she questioned worriedly.

"Yes, Juliet." I replied, kissing her cheek. "I'm fine."

Juliet nodded and I turned to the others. "Wanna head back to the dorm and get some sleep?" They nodded and we all headed back to the dorm, Maddie and Gwen accompanying us back.

"What was your vision?" Juliet asked me softly.

I shook my head. "I'm not quite sure." I murmured, thinking back to what had happened in my vision. _**The devil had an offer I couldn't refuse… what could it be? And would I really take him up on it?**_


	9. We're done, Alex

_**Chapter nine**_

**Juliet's POV**

Over the days, I noticed my attraction to Alex growing weaker and weaker. She seemed not to see a difference and her attraction to me seemed as stable as it had ever been, but every time I looked at her, I couldn't help but notice everything bad about her. Her messiness, her semi-mean joking, her constant aloof attitude as though nothing is ever wrong. I didn't like it. And she was always flirting with Selena. Why? I was her girlfriend, why was she flirting with someone else?

These feelings continued to grow as November moved on. As we were nearing the last week of the month, I found that I didn't want Alex to have those traits anymore; I wanted her to change and be the way I wanted her to be. But I had always loved the way she was herself no matter what._** Isn't that what I had fallen in love with? Her individuality?**_ I shook my head and scoffed. _**I had actually fallen in love with her blood first and the individuality came second.**_ It's not like her blood didn't still drive me insane, but I can control myself better now.

Right now, Alex and I were walking through the school halls since it was our free period. Walking around the school, I noticed that Alex seemed to be deep in thought and I wondered what could be on her mind.

"What's up, Alex?" I asked causally.

"Nothing really." Alex replied distantly. "I was just thinking more on the possibility of who could be doing this to our friends." I sighed in exasperation, but it was lost as the lunch bell rang. Alex took my hand in her warm one and began guiding me toward the cafeteria.

"Alex, why do you care so much about other people's relationships?" I asked as we began moving toward the building.

Just then, I heard someone call my name. "Juliet, will you-?"

"No, I will _not_ go on a date with you Cameron!" I called back. His shoulders drooped as I turned back to Alex.

"I care because this makes three people that I care about getting their hearts broken. Juliet, we've been over this." We entered the cafeteria, still bickering and some heads turned as we got louder.

"But what about ours?" I demanded. "Don't our hearts matter too?"

"They do and I wasn't saying they didn't. I-."

"Well, you seem to think more on Selena's relationship with Billy and Kate's relationship with Clawdia than you do on our relationship. Do you care about them more than me?"

"Juliet how could you think that?" Alex demanded. "I love you!"

"Yes, but you also love Selena!" I shouted, my mind conjuring up all the images of the two together.

"She's my sister! How could I not love her?"

"Oh, you forget that she's also your soul mate. That means that she could be higher on your scale than me. Before I know it, you're going to start cheating on me."

Alex's face displayed the shock she felt and her eyes darkened in anger. "This coming from the girl that cheated on me twice with the same girl and tried to save the girl's life when I tried to kill her."

"The first time I owed her something and the second time she jumped me!" I growled.

Alex laughed. "Don't pretend like you didn't want it. You were kissing her back on the bed."

I snarled at her. "Who are you to talk? For all I know, Mason didn't actually rape you and the whole thing could have been a joke because you had a vision of me coming back."

Alex's eyes widened in fear and shock. Then as if turned by a dial, her entire face darkened and she stood to her full height above me. "Mason doesn't exist." She said in a menacingly calm voice. "He never did. He was a figment of everyone's imagination, including mine."

I laughed, a cold, mirthless laugh. "Is that what you're deluding yourself to thinking?" I mocked, sneering up at her. "That he didn't exist? That is pathetic, Alex, and you know it."

Alex looked down into my eyes and I knew she could see what was happening inside of me, what I had been thinking about our relationship for the past month.

"Is that how you really feel Juliet?" Alex demanded, her eyes boring into mine. "Do you really think you chose a pathetic mate? Even after I proved my power two years ago, freshmen year, with that senior and the devil? Even after I displayed immense self control last year with those monsters that wanted to eat us? Even after I've spent this entire year looking for the person that cast this curse on the school, you still think I'm pathetic?" Her voice had risen in volume with every question until she was downright screaming at me. She backed away from me and stared at me with narrowed eyes.

I glared at her and said, "Yes, I do. You are pathetic and I don't want a mate like that. You're too young to know anything."

I saw the tears sparkling in her eyes, but Alex wiped them away and leveled me with the coldest glare she had. I felt a chill run down my spine as she said, in a deadly calm voice, "Fine, if that's what you want."

I nodded and sealed our fates.

"We're done, Alex."


	10. Cheering Up to Be Done

_**Chapter ten**_

**Alex's POV**

I sat in the bushes and cried. Once Juliet had told me that we were over, I had nodded to her and turned to stride back out of the cafeteria. Now, I sat in a patch of bushes on the outskirts of whatever city this was, just across the water from the school. I looked over the water at the school and only imagined what Juliet could possibly be doing.

_**Probably laughing at my quick leave.**_ I thought bitterly.

I thought back on our time together. From the first time we met, to me almost killing her and a little past that to when she left. Then all those months with her gone, never knowing if she would come back and the pain of not feeling her love. Then she came back and we repaired everything until that fateful day she bit me.

None of this could have possibly happened as it did if she hadn't bitten me. She wouldn't have had to go to Danielle, I wouldn't be a vampire, and I probably wouldn't have wanted to come to college, thus never meeting Selena. Being a vampire made me a bit more mature than I would have been as a human and my emotions are much more… raw.

I sighed, knowing that I would not be returning to school tonight and decided to hang out in the bushes until dawn so that I could avoid Juliet more openly. Waiting the rest of the night until the sun came up, I gave many sighs, thinking about Juliet and our relationship and how everything could go so wrong with just a few words. Finally, the sun began peeking over the horizon and I stood, getting ready to flash back over to the island. When I was sure the sun was too high for any 'Dracula' Vampires to be outside, I flashed back to the island and sat on the edge of the rock.

"My life is so fucked." I muttered to myself.

"Yes, but the thing is: our lives are fucked together."

I looked up to see Selena walking toward me. "How did you know?" I asked.

"Because it's the same thing I would have done." she replied, taking a seat next to me.

I sighed. "I just… I don't know what happened between us; one minute, we were fine and the next, Juliet was telling me off. I don't understand and I want to." Selena leaned over and patted my back as I leaned my head on her shoulder.

"What did Juliet do after I left?" I asked quietly.

"She stood there for a long time, staring after you and looking like she wanted to go after you. After awhile, she sat down at the table with the rest of us and sighed, setting her head down and crying."

I nodded and continued leaning on her shoulder. We watched the sun play across the water and Selena rubbed my back until I finally sat straight.

"Thanks, Sel," I murmured. "I never thought I would really need a sister, but you've been great."

Selena shrugged, playing off her embarrassment. "Well, if you need me, I'm here."

I sighed and looked down at my hands. "Something tells me I'm going to need you a lot in the coming months. School gets out in June and it's only beginning to get into December. This is going to be a long semester." Selena nodded and we watched the sun some more.

Over the next few days, I hung out more with Selena to mope over Juliet and Billy and then to talk about our childhoods and what we'd done differently with ourselves. She wanted to become an author and get her books on the New York Times bestseller list. I told her that she probably could, but she'd have to get me audio versions so I could listen while I flipped through magazines. She had laughed at this and I smiled to know that I could still make someone smile.

But after a week away from Juliet, the worst thing ever happened. Selena and I were just coming back to the dorm and we were laughing about a joke Selena had once heard and we headed up to the room for vampires so we could talk more. As I opened the door, I looked inside and my smile fell away to be replaced with a snarl. Juliet was in the room… having sex with Danielle.


	11. Unwanted Guest

_**Chapter eleven**_

**Selena's POV**

I watched Alex stop and stiffen, knowing something was wrong. Pushing past her, I emerged into the room to find a woman with fair skin, green eyes and short jet-black hair on top of Juliet. Both girls looked up at me when I entered and the black-haired woman sneered at me. "Hello Alex." She said haughtily. "How've you been?"

"I'm not Alex." I told her slowly.

"Of course you are." The woman said in annoyance.

"No, I'm Selena." I said. "Alex's twin sister."

"Oh sure you are." The woman growled, getting off the bed and standing before me. I was still taller than her, but she thought she looked tough. "And the girl I was in bed with isn't your mate, she's Justin's."

"No, she's Alex's." I explained. I turned to the door and motioned for Alex to come in. She walked up beside me and glared daggers at the black haired woman.

"Hello Danielle," my sister said curtly. "I see you've met my twin, Selena."

"Puh-leeze!" Danielle shouted, throwing her hands up in the air. "You just used a duplication spell to make two of yourself."

I saw Alex's eyes flash red before returning to brown. "No, she was born Gabriella Russo, twenty years ago, but my parents thought that she wouldn't develop into a wizard, so they gave her to my mom's cousins. Selena is a witch-werewolf hybrid since she was turned the same day I was."

I was looking between the two in confusion. "So, you two know each other."

Alex nodded shortly. "Danielle's blood is what changed me after Juliet nearly killed me. I drank too much and got turned. After that, Juliet owed Danielle and Danielle wanted Juliet. Then, while I was out at the blood bank one day, Danielle snuck into my house and began seducing Juliet. Our history goes back to when I was a junior in high school."

I nodded in understanding and turned to Danielle, looking her up and down. She didn't look tough, but since she was a vampire, I knew the strength that she possessed.

"So what the hell are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I'm dating Juliet." The raven-haired woman replied loftily, shooting a smug smile at Alex. I watched as Alex looked to the bed and caught Juliet's naked form lounging there. Alex nodded to her and turned back to Danielle.

"I hope you two have a better time than Juliet did with me." I looked at her in shock, but saw the underlying sorrow.

"We will." Danielle told her, examining her fingernails. I guided Alex out of the room and we set back out for the campus. After a time, I noticed Alex shaking and looked over to find the her sobbing. I sat her down on a bench and she cried into my shoulder.

"I could have taken it from anybody else, but Juliet chose **her**!" Alex cried some more before finally calming down to hiccups. I rubbed her back soothingly and Alex nodded to me in thanks.

"I'm going to go for a walk." She muttered.

"Want me to come with you?" I called.

"No thanks. I'll be better of alone right now. "

I nodded. "Remember what I told you, Alex. If you need me, I'm here."

She nodded with a small smile and headed away. I sighed, knowing this would take awhile. I walked into the cafeteria to get some breakfast and sat down with Kate, Gwen, Maddie and the Twins.

"Where's Juliet?" Kate asked dully.

"Fucking her new girlfriend." I replied venomously.

"Ouch." Maddie cringed.

"Where's Alex?" Gwen asked in a softer tone.

"Out walking. We just had an encounter with Juliet and her new girlfriend and I think Alex is going to result to sleep deprivation again."

The others gave me sympathetic looks and I shrugged, signaling that I didn't know what to do.

"They were the last couple in the school." Annabelle said softly.

"Everyone else was sure they wouldn't break up." Annabeth added.

"But we could see the change in Juliet." Annabelle continued.

"She looked at Alex with more loathing than love." Annabeth intoned.

"And we knew that they wouldn't last." They said together.

I glanced at them and saw the sorrow in their eyes. "You knew?" I asked and they nodded. I sighed. "Well, there's not much we can do for them now except comfort Alex. Juliet's got that black-haired bloodsucker to help her."

Kate, Gwen and Maddie looked at me sternly and I looked up at them sheepishly. "Sorry."

I changed my features into those of depression and sighed. "This is so screwed up. Who the hell is fucking with us?"

"Well, it's definitely not me." My ears instantly knew that voice even after a brief encounter and an instinctive growl built in my throat as I turned to see Danielle and Juliet strolling toward us, arm-in-arm.

"I don't see why anyone would _want_ to fuck you." I retorted scathingly. "Excuse me," I said to my friends. "I think I'll join Alex. I've lost my appetite." Standing, I leveled a cold glare at Danielle and an equally chilling stare at Juliet before heading out the door in search of my sister.


	12. Guilty Conscience, right?

_**Chapter twelve**_

**Juliet's POV**

"Wow," Kate breathed.

"Yeah. If you made Selena lose her appetite then you must have really pissed her off Juliet." Maddie said, looking at me in awe. I ducked my head in embarrassment, but sat at the table nonetheless.

"How are all of you?" I asked softly.

"Fine." Annabelle said coldly.

"Perfectly fine." Annabeth added curtly.

"Absolutely, positively, perfectly fine." They chorused tersely.

I looked at them skeptically and they shook their heads, also standing and moving to a different table. I looked at the remaining three vampires in trepidation.

"They'll be fine." Maddie told me, waving her hand.

I instantly smelled the lie and I looked down at my blood fillet sadly. Maybe I had broken Alex's heart and she wasn't going to heal. As if on cue, Alex walked through the door and went to the line, receiving a simple glass of blood. She nodded to the ladies in thanks and strode back out the door. I watched her go and could already see the difference I had made in her. She was pale and her eyes were red. Her hair hung limp as she strode out the door. I sighed and continued eating, wondering whether I'd done the right thing to start dating Danielle.

When breakfast was finished, everyone headed to class and I looked around for the teacher, she wasn't there yet, so I began drawing. My mind steadily wandered to my ex-mate and soon I realized that I had drawn Alex naked and grinning. I looked at the picture sadly and crumpled it up, tossing it at the trashcan. I sighed gloomily and stared ahead as the teacher finally arrived and began the lesson. I sat through the entire first half of the day wondering when I'll get to see Alex at lunch.

When the lunch bell rang, I raced for the door and out to the lunch hall to be first there when Alex showed up. I sat at the group table and drummed my fingers anxiously as everyone filed in. I got up and went to the line to get today's lunch—raw steak with mashed potatoes and baked beans full of dried, raw meat—before heading back to my seat and awaiting the others. I watched as Gwen, Kate and the twins showed up with Maddie coming in moments later, shortly followed by Selena, but I didn't see my ex-girlfriend anywhere.

Suddenly, I found myself being pulled through the air and a pair of lips crashed against mine. My breath whooshed hollowly from my lungs as Danielle pulled away from the kiss. "Hello, beautiful." My girlfriend smiled at me. "Were you looking for me?"

I was tempted to say no and tell her I was looking for Alex, but I knew that would cause problems, so I plastered a grin on my face and nodded enthusiastically as she took a seat next to me and dug into her meat fillet. "So, how was your day?" Danielle asked as Kate, Maddie and Gwen trooped over and sat down.

"Fine," I replied. "Not much different than any normal day."

Danielle snorted. "Since when has anything been normal for you since meeting the wizard?" she chuckled.

"Her name is Alex." Maddie snarled.

"So?" Danielle challenged, smirking at the raven-haired girl across from her. Maddie's eyes burned with a deeper power than I've ever seen and a small chill ran down my spine as she glared at Danielle.

Gwen patted her arm and said, "Don't do it, Maddie. You could get expelled for using it again. Just let it go."

Madison looked up at her and growled under her breath, picking up her tray and sauntering away to join Selena and the Twins. Gwen and Kate sighed.

"Speaking of," Kate said, looking around. "Where _is_ Alex?"

Gwen shrugged. "I saw her in class today, but once the lunch bell rang, she was gone. I thought she'd run here, but I don't see her either."

They both looked at me and I shook my head. _**Where did Alex go?**_ I wondered to myself. _**She didn't become an insomniac again… did she?**_ I shook my head to clear my thoughts. She probably just went out to hunt for her lunch rather than eat in the cafeteria. I sighed and continued eating, finishing up quickly and returning my tray. Sitting back down at the table, I let my eyes roam the cafeteria, wondering where my ex could be. At the end of the school day, Danielle and I headed back to the dormitory and settled on one of the loveseats in front of a TV. I snuggled into Danielle as **Ramona and Beezus** began playing.

"Selena Gomez's new movie is just too cute." Danielle said casually. "Though, I must admit, she needs to act just a bit better…"

I felt a growl building in my throat, but had to stifle it because only Selena and I knew that Alex was Selena Gomez. Danielle smiled down at me and mistook the heated look in my eyes for lust.

"Wanna get to bed, baby?" she asked, running her finger down my chin. Before I could even answer, she had me in her arms and we were heading up the stairs.


	13. Depression Equals Insomnia and Anorexia

_**Chapter thirteen**_

**Alex's POV**

I was walking again. It had been at least a week since Danielle had come with Juliet and I hadn't been to the dorm since. I felt my stomach growl and sighed. I hadn't eaten since Danielle arrived, hadn't slept. The only thing I have done is attend school. I'm depressed; no one knows it yet, but they'll know I'm depressed when my grades get posted. Whenever I get really sad over something, my grades skyrocket. I don't try to make them get higher, but now I have an A in all my classes except one and that's a B+ in that class. I continued walking around campus. There was no way I was going back to the dorm or anywhere near it. Danielle and Juliet were making out again.

I sat on the edge of the rock island the school stood on and looked out over the waves. I wondered what it would be like to just fall and drown in the waves, getting my problems washed away with the water. That would be a wonderful experience; have everything just fade away. I was making up my mind to do it when I heard someone calling my name. I saw Selena walking up toward me and sighed, knowing she would never let me do this.

"Don't do it, Alex." She whispered to me softly. "It's not going to make anything better."

I shook my head sadly. "What _will_ make it better, Sel?" I sighed. "I'm depressed and alone and I just… I just want the pain to stop."

She's the only one that I'll let my real feelings show for. No one else sees me the way she sees me. I look over to Selena and sort of smile. "You've become Harper." I murmured.

"What?" Selena asked.

"My best friend, Harper used to be as close to me as you are now. You're my new Harper."

"Well, what happened to Harper?" Selena inquired curiously.

My eyes filled with tears as I thought back to that day. "Harper was my soul mate. We had dated, but it was just too awkward since we'd known each other for forever. Well, when I met Juliet, I told Harper I loved her and Harper thought Juliet was going to eat me. Harper attacked Juliet's mom and Cindy… Cindy killed her." I wiped the tears away as Selena rubbed my back.

"Don't worry, Allie." she said, using the nickname she'd given me. "I'm sure Harper's looking at you right now and being happy that you found me to become her replacement. Now, cheer up; let me see your pretty brown eyes." I couldn't help but laugh when she said that and looked up at her. Selena gasped and took a step back. I cocked my head in confusion.

"Y-y-your eyes are dark." Selena said slowly. "They're almost black. It's actually kinda scary to see you with black eyes. How long has it been since you've eaten, Alex?"

I looked down and shrugged. "I don't know." I mumbled. "A few days, maybe a week." My stomach chose that moment to growl at me and I sent a glare down at it.

"Alex, you need to eat. Remember that Senior girl in freshmen year?"

"Relax Selena," I told her wearily. "It's not the same as that. The only reason I ate her was because she had challenged me. I'm not going to attack anyone."

"Well, come back-."

"I'm not going back to the dorm." I told her without even looking up. "I only go back to get hygiene stuff before coming out here to bathe."

Selena's ears drooped at that. "Well then at least walk around the school with me until dinnertime."

"Fine, but I'm not eating." Selena sighed, but nodded all the same.

We began walking around the school, Selena pointing out all of the different artifacts that might have interested me had I been myself. I merely looked at them and kept going. As we neared the office, I began singing to myself so as not to hear anything Principal Drake might have to talk to me about. I froze when I saw someone come out of the principal's office and begin walking toward us. She was a brown werewolf with long hair and bangs over her forehead. My breath caught in an almost frightened breath as she looked up. Our eyes met and she walked over to us.

"Hello Alex," she said with a slight frown on her face. I stared at her with wide eyes and couldn't believe it. _**She was here? She was here! But why?**_

"Um, h-hi." I stuttered softly, looking at her as if she were a ghost.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me to your…" She had turned to look at Selena and had stopped, her eyes narrowed.

"Oh, um, yeah." I cleared my throat. "This is my twin sister, Selena." I told her. "Sel, this is my ex-girlfriend, Mitchie Torres.


	14. Try to Avoid Your Exes Meeting

_**Chapter fourteen**_

**Selena's POV**

"You get around a lot, don't you?" I asked my sister. She seemed to be in shock as she stared at Mitchie. I held out my paw. "Hi, I'm Selena. It's nice to meet you."

Mitchie's features darkened as she looked at me. "Wow, Alex," she said, shaking her head. "I can't believe you would do this. You made a double of yourself? Are you that conceited?"

"W-what?" Alex asked, hurt hidden in her eyes.

"Obviously, it's a badly done duplication spell. You must have been thinking of werewolves when you did it. What? Are you two dating now so that you won't be lonely."

"But Mitchie, Selena's my sister."

"Ugh! Right, and I am not a werewolf anymore. You're one messed-up wizard, you know that? I wanted to come apologize to you and tell you I would be attending the school, but apparently, you had other plans. I'm gone."

With her tail fluttering behind her, I watched as the brown werewolf strutted away from us. I turned to Alex and saw tears in her eyes.

"Mitchie wait!" Alex hurried after the werewolf with me close behind. "Please! I'm telling the truth; Selena's my twin sister. She and I were separated at birth because she's a witch. We didn't meet until I got here two years ago."

Mitchie turned to her contemptuously. "Puh-leeze Alex. Just stop. You're too self-absorbed to think anyone other than yourself is good enough for you. Just leave me alone."

As Alex continued trying to get this girl to believe her, I saw Juliet walking over. As Alex stopped to catch her breath, the girl, Mitchie, turned and came face to face with Juliet. _**Juliet will tell her the truth.**_ I thought in relief. _**Then all this will be straightened out. **_

"Who are you?" Mitchie asked suspiciously.

"Depends who you are." Juliet retorted.

"The name's Mitchie." The werewolf said.

"Juliet." Juliet replied, shaking Mitchie's paw.

"Juliet," Alex said, her voice cracking. "Please tell Mitchie that Selena isn't my clone. I've been trying to convince her, but she won't believe me."

Juliet looked at my sister with cold eyes and shrugged. "Not my problem Alex." She said with a smirk.

I saw Alex's eyes go wide before narrowing angrily. "Fine, you know what? Fine. Don't believe me."

Mitchie laughed. "Well who _could_ believe you? You're a liar."

Alex turned away and began walking in the opposite direction. She walked past me and I watched her go. Turning to Juliet I glared at the vampire, but she was talking with Mitchie. When she noticed my gaze, Juliet turned to me.

"What's your problem?" she demanded.

"You straight out refused to tell the truth!" I growled. "What is **YOUR** problem? Alex could be anywhere now and it would be your fault!"

"Hey, Alex is a liar and a cheater so who cares?" Mitchie but in. I turned to her with fire building in my stomach.

"How dare you speak of my sister that way?" I demanded. "If that's how you treated her while the two of you were dating, it's no wonder she left you!"

"Actually, _I_ left _her_." Mitchie retorted. "I moved to California and she didn't talk to me for a week. Then when she did get back on the phone with me, she seemed really nervous. I broke up with her and she didn't talk to me afterward. Now I see why. She's been dating herself." Mitchie turned up her snout at me and sauntered away.

I gave Juliet a withering glare to which she actually trembled a bit, before storming toward the dorms. I went up to my room and laid down, hoping Alex was ok. Closing my eyes, I tried to sense her, but found that she wasn't on the island or in the surrounding area. I took a deep breath. Chances are she went back to New York to spend the rest of her weekend and she would be back by Monday. I curled into a ball on my bed and drifted to sleep, worried about my sister.


	15. Intermagical Fight

**Juliet's POV**

I slowly made my way to the cafeteria and got breakfast. I hadn't seen Alex for a few days, but that was ok because it had been the weekend. Now, it was Monday and my mind was back on my classes. Gwen was the only one that sat with me at lunch because of Danielle, but that was alright because it was making me uncomfortable to have everyone glaring at me while I ate. Mitchie sat down moments later followed by Gwen.

As I ate, I looked around the cafeteria for Alex; for a brief second, I met Selena's eyes before she turned her head away. I raised an eyebrow at the worry I saw in them, but could make no comment on it to the other two at the table because I was suddenly picked up and a pair of lips crashed against mine.

"Hey Baby." Danielle murmured, rubbing her nose into my hair.

I grinned up at her before sitting back down and continuing to drink my blood, sending surreptitious looks around the cafeteria. Once again, my eyes met Selena's and I, once again, raised an eyebrow at her worried look.

"What's the matter, Juliet?' Gwen asked, cutting another piece off her steak.

"Nothing. It's just that Selena looks worried about something."

Danielle chuckled and shook her head. "The dog is probably just wondering when her sister will come back and feed her a bone."

My eyebrows furrowed and Mitchie said, "Cheer up, Juliet. This school and everywhere else is better off without Alex." I sighed and went back to sipping my blood.

"I know what will make you feel better, baby." Danielle whispered into my ear.

"B-but classes start in ten minutes." I stuttered.

"All the more reason for me to go faster." Danielle snickered. I was just opening my mouth to protest when I found myself flying through the air in Danielle's arms. As soon as we got to the room, she tossed me on a bed and made quick work of my clothes.

"D-Danielle!" I cried as she pounced on me.

* * *

I sat in class trying to get comfortable; I felt a slight twinge from Danielle's 'love' and sighed, beginning to draw to take my mind off the slight pain. After a moment, the teacher walked in and I tried to pay attention t what she was saying. I was in my History III class: Vampire History. I groaned silently at what the teacher was telling me and getting agitated at the stuff I already knew.

_**Why would they even put a vampire as old as me into this class?**_ I thought to myself. _**There's no reason for me to be here. I know most of what she's going to tell me anyway.**_

I sighed and let my mind wander until the end of class. The rest of the day passed me by until lunch as I couldn't help but wonder if I was going to see Alex. Upon entering the cafeteria, I noticed that Selena's fur seemed to be sticking in all directions and she was looking around with wide eyes, trying to find something.

_**She's really worried about Alex.**_ I mused. _**She thinks she's committed suicide or something.**_ I felt my stomach churn at that, but pushed the feeling away as I sat down across from Gwen.

"Hey Juliet,"

I glanced at my friend to see that she had a downcast expression on her face. "Gwen, what's wrong?"

"I… I'm…" Gwen glanced over to where the Twins were sitting and sighed. "It's nothing, Juliet. It should pass soon."

I raised an eyebrow at this strange behavior, but decided that it was none of my business. I continued wondering where on earth my ex-girlfriend could be and, as the days went on, I could tell I wasn't the only one. Selena, the Twins, Kate and Maddie walked around in a group together and you could feel the nervous energy pouring off them, especially Selena, whose magic crackled in the air around her. Days passed without any hint of Alex around the school and I was getting anxious.

Rumors were flying around the school that she had committed suicide and that made my stomach twist with guilt every time I heard it. _**Alex wouldn't commit suicide, would she?**_ I thought to myself.

Well she had tried before and there was always someone to stop her then. Now, though, with no idea where she had gone, Alex could have successfully wiped herself from the planet. I mean, the most powerful wizard in history and the alpha of all vampires just… disappeared. And if she didn't commit suicide, then she'll probably freeze to death; not even a warming spell could ward off the cold of the coming January. As time went on, I kept thinking this was all my fault and that only made the feeling in my stomach get worse.

* * *

Danielle, Mitchie, Gwen and I were walking toward the cafeteria on the way to dinner. I wasn't joining in whatever their conversation was about and I didn't look up until the others stopped arund me. Looking around, I saw Selena and her group glaring at us and Mitchie and Danielle were glaring back while Gwen and I merely stared.

"What do you want?" Danielle demanded, crossing her arms.

"To see you get your ass handed to you." Selena retorted, crossing her arms and cocking her hip in the same way Alex did when she wanted a challenge.

Danielle's lips twisted into a sneer as she said, "Too bad for you, Wolfette, but no one's ever beaten me and no one ever will."

Selena laughed maliciously at this and I felt a shiver run down my spine. "Actually, you have had your ass kicked once Danielle. Or have you forgotten my sister?"

"You mean the one that went and killed herself?" Danielle taunted, relishing Selena's narrowing eyes and twitching whiskers. "Yeah, I remember her. And she didn't beat me, I ran away."

"Only after she kicked you across an entire section of New York City." Selena countered. "Some runner you are."

Danielle's eyes narrowed as she realized that Alex had in fact beaten her and she made a grab for Selena; I pulled her back before she could touch the werewolf and said, "Don't Danielle, it's not worth it."

"Coming from the vampire that caused my sister to kill herself." Selena snarled at me. "Go ahead and save your girlfriend, you vampire whore."

This time, Danielle was too quick for me and she lunged at Selena. Selena held her ground and Danielle slammed into her chest. The brown werewolf picked my girlfriend up and threw her at the wall before jumping at her with her claws ready. Mitchie growled at the Twins and leaped forward, sending both herself and Annabelle rolling while Annabeth ran after them. Gwen seemed to be having a staring match with Maddie and Kate so I left the three of them alone.

As I turned back to the fight between Danielle and Selena, I had to duck to avoid a piece of the wall cutting off my head. Danielle was throwing everything she could at Selena, but the werewolf was too lost in her anger to really get hurt by it. She deflected everything and continued advancing on Danielle. At last, they stood chest-to-chest and glared at each other. Well, Selena was taller than Danielle so I guess it would be chest-to-ribcage for them.

A crowd of students had gathered to see what all the commotion was about and I was nervous a teacher would find the fights. Selena and Danielle glared into each other's eyes for a few seconds before they both simultaneously began throwing punches and Selena bit a small chunk of skin from Danielle's arm. My girlfriend cried out in anger and pain and ripped at Selena's fur. Selena snarled at her and whipped Danielle with her tail, forcing her backwards. I glanced over to the other fight and found the twins standing over an unconscious Mitchie.

I sighed as Annabelle sniffed in distaste before a loud howl caught everyone's attention. Looking back at Danielle and Selena, I found Danielle pinning Selena to the ground as she pulled on her tail. "Who's getting their ass handed to them now, pup?" Danielle growled, yanking on Selena's tail again and causing the brown wolf to cry out in pain.

I saw blood beginning to form at the base of Selena's tail and knew a few more tugs would cause it to come of completely. Selena battered at Danielle with her forepaws but it had no effect as Danielle pulled again; blood spurted from the growing wound and Selena screamed. Our eyes met for a moment and hers narrowed; pulling her hindlegs up as far as they would go, Selena gave a large kick to Danielle's stomach and threw her off. Unfortunately, Danielle hadn't let go of her tail and so it came all the way off as Danielle slammed into a wall. Selena slowly stood and gritted her teeth against another scream of pain as she glared at Danielle.

Danielle tossed the tail to the side and charged Selena; Selena raced to meet her head on and the two crashed into each other. Selena was thrown into the opposite wall as Danielle slid a few feet away; the brown wolf slid down the wall in a daze and shook her head to clear it. As Selena looked up, Danielle flitted over to her and picked her up by her throat. Selena's hindpaws clawed at the air as her hands tried to loosen Danielle's.

"Since Alex is dead and finally out of my hair, why don't we send her dear, doggy sister to join her?" Maddie and Kate gasped and raced to help Selena only to be batted back by Danielle. Selena gasped for breath as her pupils widened in fear at the sneer Danielle was giving her.

I was frozen in shock. _**I can't let Danielle kill Selena!**_ I told myself. _**She's the only thing I have left of Alex. **_

_**So what about Alex? **_A voice in my head sneered. _**She's not your girlfriend anymore. You don't need her. **_

_**But she would never forgive me if I watched her sister get murdered and knew I could have stopped it. **_

_**She's dead!**_ The voice shouted. _**She wouldn't have forgiven you either way; you broke her heart.**_

I shook my head to clear it and made to move forward to stop Danielle. Just as I was nearing the pair, something smashed through the wall and collided with Danielle and Selena, sending them all tumbling.

"What the **fuck** is going on?" a voice demanded. I froze again. _**Alex is alive?**_ My mind couldn't comprehend it. _**Alex is alive!**_

My ex let her sister up as she pinned my girlfriend to the ground with her knees. "I'm gone for two hours and you two start this shit. What the _hell_ happened?"

"She attacked me!" Selena roared, making to grab Danielle, but the Twins pulled her back.

"Only because she provoked me!" Danielle shouted, struggling to get up.

Alex put a finger to her forehead. "Look, I just want this stupid year to end so that I can go home, alright? Can we _please_ get through this year without someone getting hurt?"

"Too late for that, Alex." Kate murmured. Alex turned to where Kate was looking and saw Selena holding her tail and sobbing.

"My tail!" Selena wailed. "She ripped off my tail! I'm nothing without it; I'll never be able to raise my head again."

Alex's eyes widened in horror and she raced over to her sister. "No," Alex whispered, looking down at the brown appendage. Slowly, she reached out for it, but Selena resisted.

"No!"

"Sh, Selly," Alex cooed. "I'm going to heal it. Wizard magic is limited, but Witch magic is freer. I need you to calm down so that you can help me set your tail straight."

Selena sniffed and nodded, slowly calming down and waving her hand to call her wand to her. The two sisters waved their wands in a figure eight before going into a complex pattern. Soon, Selena's tail reattached itself and Selena stood, waving it slowly to test it out. With a howl of happiness, she lunged at Alex and hugged her, new sobs racking her body.

"Thank you so much, Allie." Selena sniffed.

Alex awkwardly hugged her back and said, "No problem, Selly." Danielle scoffed at the two sisters and Alex turned to glare at her.

"Don't _ever_ touch my sister again or I will fucking **kill** you!" Alex hissed.

Danielle chuckled maliciously and said, "Yeah right. Juliet wouldn't let you, you're not dating her anymore." I could practically feel the anger rolling off of Alex as she glared at Danielle; all at once, she changed and growled at my girlfriend. Danielle looked a little apprehensive as she saw Alex's black skin and cape.

"I am getting so _sick_ of your comments about my ex-fucking-girlfriend!" Alex roared, leaping at Danielle and showering her with punches. Danielle snarled at her and fought back, but Alex easily overpowered her. One punch in particular slammed Danielle into a wall and Alex glared down at her.

"I _knew_ I should have gotten rid of you a long time ago." Alex seethed, bringing her fist back to deliver a punch that would crush Danielle's skull. My girlfriend made a valiant effort to shield herself, but Alex's hand broke her forearm. Danielle deflected the next punch, but Alex ripped her hand off. Danielle screamed and Alex smiled coldly at her as she ripped a large chunk of skin off. I knew that if I didn't stop Alex soon, she was going to rip Danielle to pieces and probably eat her heart too.

I stepped forward and called, "Alex, stop! Don't-."

"Don't what?" Alex hissed. "Don't kill her even though she nearly killed my sister. Where the **fuck** were you when that **shit** was going on."

"I was… here."

Alex nodded and stepped away from Danielle. "You were here, watching as my sister was going to be killed. What? Did you think I was already dead and your _**girlfriend**_ would be sending my sister to me?"

"I… I…" I stared into Alex's cold eyes sadly and Alex nodded.

"Thanks a lot, Juliet." Turning to the hole she'd made in the wall, Alex sighed and began leaving.

"Alex, wait!" I watched as Selena ran after her. "Where have you been?"

Alex gave her a bittersweet smile. "I've been out of sight and out of sound, but now…" Alex shook her head. "Now, I'm just gone." With that, she flashed herself away.

Selena fell to her knees as she looked over the waves and sniffed. "She's gone." She whispered, her ears drooping. Kate and Maddie helped her to her feet and they all headed back inside. I slowly approached them and took a breath. "Selena, I…"

Selena held up a paw and shook her head. "Juliet, just… just leave me alone. My sister's gone, my parents are in New York and my friends are fighting each other. I don't need you and your girlfriend in that mix too. Just leave me alone."

With that she went down on all fours and ran in the direction of the dorms. Kate and Maddie sent me mixed looks before following after her. The Twins were about to go after them, but Annabelle looked back at Gwen and after a moment, my brown-haired friend nodded. I sighed and moved over to where Danielle was piecing herself back together.

"What a bitch." Danielle grumbled. "No wonder you dumped her."

"Wait," I heard Mitchie say behind me. "_You_ dumped _her_?"

"Yeah," I replied.

"Why?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Because I could, I guess."

I heard a growl behind me and turned to see Mitchie glaring at me. "You dumped her because you _could_? At least I had a **reason **to dump her." Mitchie ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "And now, I can't even apologize to her. You know what? You two are on your own; I'm gone."

I watched her stride away with her tail between her legs as she headed in the direction of the music studio. I sighed and looked up at Danielle. "Can we just head to the dorm? I'm not feeling in the mood for anything to eat."

Danielle nodded and finished wrapping part of her shirt around her arm before picking me up and carrying me to the dorm. We sat on one of the couches and turned on the TV. _**Another Cinderella Story **_was playing and Danielle chuckled.

"What is your thing with Selena Gomez?" I shrugged and she returned it before flitting out of the room to go read a book.

I watched _**Another Cinderella Story **_for a moment before bile rose in my throat and I hurriedly changed the channel. Alex's newest movie, _**Monte Carlo**_, was playing and I felt my stomach churn. Switching to Disney Channel, I sat back in relief and waited for some strange cartoon or another to come on. Just as I was getting comfortable, the music for _**Who Says **_began to play and I stiffened again. I switched to ABC Family, but quickly changed as soon as I saw _**Ramona and Beezus **_playing again. At last, I flipped to a movie channel and sat back, sure nothing could go wrong here. I was wrong; seconds after I turned the channel, I heard the familiar song between Alex and Mitchie start playing and I saw _**Princess Protection Program**_ beginning to play. In a fit, I just turned off the TV and headed to the bedroom. Danielle was reading another vampire novel and I snuggled into her side.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Vampire diaries." she replied, flipping a page.

I nodded and snuggled into her more, content to keep it this way. Of course, Danielle had other plans and snapped her book shut. I glanced up at her and saw the heated look she was giving me. This time, I was the one to initiate it, wanting-needing-Danielle to wash Alex away from me.

* * *

**_Oh! Almost forgot. The vision of werewolves in my head isn't like the Disney version. I envision them as dogs when they're on all fours and having humanoid bodies covered in fur otherwise. Also, they have snouts and ears on top of their heads. Stuff like that. Just to let you know._**


	16. Looking For the Lost

_**Chapter sixteen**_

**Selena's POV**

My sister was gone. She was gone and I had no way to track her down. I spent two days crying about it; I called in sick to the school and told the teachers I would pick up my homework and such when I got back. I couldn't believe Alex was gone. And Goddess only knows where she could be now. It seems that she had been invisible while attending school so she wouldn't have to deal with anyone asking her about her eating habits and such.

Now that I think about it, it looked like Alex hadn't slept in awhile either. The bags underneath her eyes had been huge. I thought back on the memory and analyzed Alex's condition. She had been curled in on herself so as to hide her ribs from showing and to hide the fact that she looked like a walking skeleton with skin. Her eyes had been black and dark circles hung deep underneath them. Her clothes had hung from her as she had walked and her voice had been hoarse. Her fangs were just barely concealed and her claws had been sharper than normal. I shivered at the thought of what my sister could have done to Danielle had Juliet not interrupted her.

Speaking of Juliet, she hadn't been as light as she was a few days ago. Her hair hung limp as she walked through school with a permanent frown on her lips. Her skin was paler than normal even though she ate consistently and she seemed to be even more unhappy than when Alex was missing last time. It gave me some aspect of pleasure to see that Mitchie was no longer sitting with them, but I was still angry at the other wolf for making my sister so upset. I walk around during the sunlit hours, wondering where my sister could possibly be.

While walking, I saw the bulletin board had the top highest scores posted up and I wondered if I'd gotten first this semester as well. Looking at the top, I gasped to see that I had been bumped down to second. But that wasn't what had surprised me; what had shocked me was the fact that Alex was higher than I was. She had all A+'s in all her subjects and I just stared at the board.

"But she hasn't been here!" I exclaimed, glaring incredulously at the board.

"On the contrary," I turned to see Mr. Love, the sex-ed teacher, walking toward me. "Ms. Alexandra has been here, just out of sight and smell of all the other students. She told me that things weren't going well with Juliet and so she had cast the spell to stay away from everyone. Only us teachers could see and hear her."

I mulled over this new piece of information as Mr. Love bade me goodbye. Alex had been staying away from everyone, even me? I looked again at her grades and sighed. "I can't believe we can't find her." I murmured.

"Alex?" a voice asked, making me jump.

I turned and growled under my breath to see Mitchie standing a few feet away. "What do you want?" I grumbled, glaring at her.

"I want to apologize to Alex, but I need the help of someone with magic to do it."

"Oh, finally stopped believing I was a duplicate, huh?" I raised an eyebrow at her and she ducked her head in shame.

"Well, since Alex obviously won her family's competition, she must be able to do spells better, but she's the same old Alex; messing stuff up. How was I supposed to know?"

"Perhaps you should have taken her word for it… and mine for that matter. Even if I were a duplicate, I wouldn't think exactly like Alex."

Mitchie hung her head and sighed. "Look, I'm really sorry for the way I treated you and Alex. But I want to be able to apologize to her to her face. Can you please help me find her?" I sighed and glared at her, but nodded. She gave me a small half-smile and we made our way to the dorm.

"Kate, Gwen, Maddie, Twins!" I called. They all came running and glared at Mitchie.

"What is she…?" "Doing here?" Annabeth and Annabelle demanded, growling at Mitchie.

"She's going to help me find Alex." I explained.

"Can Kate and I come too?" Maddie asked.

I nodded. "Twins, Gwen, stay here and keep an eye on Juliet. We don't know how long we'll be gone and we have to make sure she doesn't notice anything out of the ordinary."

They nodded and I waved my wand slowly. "Edgebono Utosis!" I said, gesturing the wand in Mitchie's direction. A second Mitchie appeared and I repeated the process with Kate, Maddie and myself.

"Aright, let's go." I bid my friends farewell and the four of us headed out.

"Where are we?" Mitchie asked.

"The Russos' lair." I replied, moving out of the freezer and into the main restaurant.

"They've changed it since the last time I've been here." She murmured as I went over to Mom and Dad.

"Selena!" Mom exclaimed. "Have you come for Christmas break?"

I scratched behind my ear and said, "Actually Mom, I'm here because Alex has gone missing and we thought you guys might have seen her."

"Alex is missing?" Dad demanded. "You've lost my little girl?"

"We're trying to find her." I told him, my ears twitching. It felt odd not having fur all the time, but I'd have to get used to it. "She hasn't come through here?"

As I spoke with Mom, I heard the others milling about the small kitchen area and I heard Dad gasp. "You!" he growled. "We need to talk!"

I turned to find him glaring at Mitchie, who looked uncomfortable under his gaze. "Why did you stop talking to Alex?"

Mom had caught sight of her too and was also glaring at the brown-haired girl. "She was heartbroken for three months." Mom told her. "**Three months** we had to listen to her cry over you and just sit and watch your movie over and over and cry as you looked into Shane's eyes lovingly. Where have you _been_?"

"I-I-I-I b-b-broke up w-with h-her because sh-she was ch-ch-cheating on me." Mitchie stammered, trembling before my mom and dad.

"Cheating on you?" they screamed. "Alex would never cheat on anyone! Sure she's a troublemaker and all, but she'd never cheat on anyone. She's been faithful to Juliet the entire five years they've been together. She was faithful to you the entire time you two were together."

I sighed and pushed between them. "Look, Mitchie can spend the summer with us so we can get this all sorted out. For now, we have to go because we need to find my sister."

My parents huffed, but nodded and let us go. We traveled to Boston where the famous Tipton hotel was. Alex knew some of the people that had been at the hotel. My group spoke with a pair of twins that said they hadn't seen her since the cruise and I sighed, knowing that Alex would probably only come back there if she were going to see the girl she'd met.

"Where is Barbara?" I asked. "Or Beatrice? What was the name of the girl from Kansas?"

"Oh, she means Bailey." Zack said, turning to Cody.

"She's upstairs with London and Maddy." Cody told us.

We nodded and headed up to the master suite. A blonde, a brunette and a darker brunette were giggling in the suite when we knocked. "Hi, which of you is Bailey Pickett?" I asked.

"Alex?" the girl I assumed was Bailey asked. "Is that you?"

"Actually, I'm Selena, Alex's twin and she's gone missing. We were wondering if you could tell us if you've seen her."

"Yeah, she dropped by three days ago. She cried to me, London and Maddy about her girlfriend. I hope you find her soon."

I nodded to them and sighed as the others and I headed out. Next stop was the Hall of Wizardry. There was absolutely **no** sign of Alex in _any_ of the rooms along that _**stupid**_ hall. "Why do wizards have to be so **DAMN** complicated!" I roared as we finally got out.

The others shrugged and we continued on to the next place, which, incidentally, was Mars. We looked around and spotted some Martians taking pictures of us. I growled at them and wolfed out so they ran and hid. We decided that Mars was definitely not where Alex came and headed back to earth. We spent days looking through many different places, including Puerto Rico, where Alex told me she had one hell of a family vacation. I snickered at the story as we left the country.

"What's so funny?" Mitchie asked curiously.

"Just a small story Alex told me about her family vacation to Puerto Rico." I shrugged.

Suddenly, I stopped. Everything around me moved in slow motion as the flashes came. First there was Alex talking to the devil in a forest. Then there was a flash of Alex killing innocent people. And the last one was of Alex laughing maliciously as she ruled over heaven, hell, the devil and the Big Guy Upstairs. I gasped as I pulled out of the vision and looked at the others with wide eyes.

"What?" they asked.

"We need to get to Alex, and fast. But first, we need to pay Juliet a visit."

They nodded and I flashed us to the dormitory. After a moment of looking around, we found Juliet cuddled up to Danielle in the vampire dorm room. Danielle glared at us, but I paid her no mind as I grabbed Juliet and asked, "Have you and Alex ever been to a meadow together?"

She stared at me in bewilderment and asked, "Why?"

"Because the fates of human and monster kind depend on it." I shouted, shaking her.

"Well there was a meadow that we slept in before our fight with Mason." Juliet stammered.

I dropped her and focused on that clearing, letting the essence of myself feel where that may be. I found a path and we all set out with a hastily thrown thank you back at Juliet. There wasn't much time to lose.


	17. To Stop the End of the World and Alex

_**Chapter seventeen**_

**Alex's POV**

I couldn't help but mope around. I continued thinking about suicide, but the demon inside of me wouldn't permit me to try it. So all I could do was sit alone in this clearing, moping.

"Why the hell was I born anyway?" I sighed to myself, kicking a pile of leaves and feeling the frost crunch under my feet.

I could smell the first snow; it would be here within days. I sat down on a large boulder and sighed again. Suddenly, there was a puff of smoke and I saw the devil appear before me accompanied by Serpentine Surfer.

"Hey," I muttered, staring down at the frost covered ground.

"What issss the matter, Alexxxxandra?" my king asked me in that velvety voice of his.

I sighed and looked up into his black and red eyes. "Juliet broke up with me." I murmured, looking up at him sadly.

He looked genuinely surprised and asked, "But didn't you give everything for her for four yearssss?"

I nodded and stared at the ground again. "She thought I was a pathetic mate." I told him. "That I was too young to know anything about being a good mate."

Serpentine Surfer hissed in disgust. "You know much more than she doesssss, obviousssssly."

My king looked down at me speculatively and touched my forehead. I found myself transforming in minutes and looked up at him angrily. "I much prefer my humanoid form." I growled.

"Yesssss, but not many vampiresssss are good enough in my gracessss to sssssee me." I huffed and continued staring at the ground.

"Perhapsssss you should come to hell with usssss, Alexxxandra." Serpentine Surfer suggested. "Then perhaps everything will be fine."

I looked up at him in confusion. "How will that make anything better?" I demanded, standing and glaring into his blue-black eyes. "I would be ssssmoking down there. From the sssssmell of burning flesh coming from you two, I wouldn't be the only one either. Why would I want to go down to a placccce that'ssss going to burn me alive?"

He took a step back at my outburst and the devil took his place. "Well darling," he cooed. "Ssssince you're a demon, the heat wouldn't bother you at all. The sssssmell of burning flesh comessss from thossssse who have died and come to my kingdom. And bessssidesssss, now that you have nothing better to do, we could make a new plan of attack on heaven."

I glared up at him and thought about it. The devil held his hand out to me with a triumphant smile. "Alexandra, I can make you an offer you can't refusssse. Join me and Juliet will be yourssssss." I stared at his hand. It would be so tempting. I could be a ruler of the world and have Juliet as mine for eternity. Slowly, I reached out my hand to take his.

"NO!" I turned as a scream reverberated throughout the clearing. "Alex, don't do it!" I found Selena, Mitchie, Maddie, and Kate all running for me. I turned to them and opened my arms as Selena lunged at me. I laughed as she hugged me and gave a sigh of relief.

"I thought I wouldn't make it in time." she murmured.

"In time for what?" I asked.

"You were going to bring destruction to the world." Selena told me. "You were going to enslave everyone, including the devil himself. You took over heaven and then overthrew him in hell and became the most powerful being on, above and below earth. Please don't do it."

I quirked an eyebrow at her and asked, "How do you know all thisssss?"

"I had a vision of you in this meadow and then in the near future you were killing innocent mortals and monsters. Then I got a flash of you ruling over everything. Please don't do it, Alex. Be good."

I chuckled to her and sighed. "Fine, I'll be good or assss good assss I possibly can anyway. How did you find me?"

"We've been looking for you for ages." Maddie explained. "We went everywhere that was connected to you, but couldn't find you."

I smiled and hugged the little black-haired powerhouse. Looking up at the others I stopped when I spotted Mitchie. I looked up at her with sad eyes for a moment before dropping my gaze to the ground.

"Alex?" I looked up at her slowly and she flung herself at me. "I'm sorry!" she cried. "I'm so sorry for the way I treated you. I had no right and I know that now and… I'm really sorry!"

I could only stare ahead of me with wide eyes as Mitchie let me go. "You mean it?" I whispered to which Mitchie nodded vigorously. I smiled and hugged her, making Selena laugh. "Thank you sssso much."

Just then, I heard the devil clear his throat and I turned back to him. "Sssso, what issss your deccccision Alexxxandra?" he asked.

I looked back toward my friends and shook my head. "I'll sssstay on earth to continue your bidding, my Lord." I told him, shooting a smile to my sister, which she returned in relief.

The devil nodded and turned to Serpentine Surfer. "You are training her well, Sssserpentine. Continue whatever it issss you are doing." Serpentine Surfer bowed to him and the two disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I turned to Selena and she gave me a light peck on the lips to change me back. I stretched and rolled my neck around before grinning at them. "Let's get back to school. I have to see how my grades did."

Selena frowned and pouted at me. "Yours were better than mine. You had A+'s in all your classes."

I chuckled and said, "That's the easiest way to tell if I'm depressed; just look at my grades." They all laughed as I flashed us to the cafeteria. I turned to walk away, but Selena and Maddie grabbed my arms.

"You need to eat, Allie." Selena told me firmly.

"But I'm not hungry!" I exclaimed. At that moment, my stomach betrayed me again and gave a huge growl as soon as I finished talking. I glared down at it for being a traitor and Maddie pouted at me.

"Please eat, Alex." she pleaded. "It would make us all feel better to know you're not starving."

"I'm not starving." I told them. "I just skipped a few meals."

"How many?" Kate asked, crossing her arms.

"I don't know," I mumbled. "Let's see from late November to the beginning of January, that would be… a month and a half's worth?"

Their eyes widened as they took me in. Selena ripped away my shirt and I stared at her. "That was one of my favorite ones!" I shouted, but no one paid any mind because they were too busy looking at my chest and stomach.

"Alex," Kate breathed. "You're a walking corpse!"

I raised an eyebrow at her and she ducked her head in embarrassment. "I look like a healthy corpse!" she countered defensively.

"So a few ribs are poking out, it's nothing major." I said loftily.

"Alex, please eat." Selena pleaded.

"No," I said firmly. "I'm not going to eat if it means that I'll look like the old me again. The old me was someone who had Juliet and was content with the way things were going." The others sighed and nodded.

"Now, I have to go back to the dorm and get a new shirt." I grumbled, stalking away. I headed up to the dormitory and began rifling through my suitcase, looking for a new tank top to put on. As I was going through my bag, I heard someone come in and gasp. I turned to see Juliet staring at me and I glared at her.

"Something wrong?" I inquired.

"You're nothing but skin and bone." She murmured, moving forward. "You're eyes are too dark, you're hair is limp… Alex, what happened to you?" I scoffed and turned back to my suitcase, hiding my face from her view.

"Please Alex, you need to eat."

I turned back to her with a light pink tank top in my hands. "Why should I?" I demanded. "Why should I do anything you want me to? It's because of you I'm like this in the first place. If my parents hadn't sent me to your parents' stupid restaurant, I'd still be mortal. I'd be dead because a human would never survive a concussion like the one Justin gave me, but I would have been content in my life. Actually, I probably wouldn't have even been put into the concussion because Justin wouldn't have made you fall into the earth. I did so much for you and you dropped me like a slug. I loved you with all I had and I still love you, but you don't seem to care. No, I won't eat."

There was a ripping sound and I glanced down to see that I had torn the tank top to shreds. I groaned and turned back to my bag, finding a black tank top and slipping it on. Making to move past Juliet, I wasn't prepared to have her arm stop me.

I turned back with my arms crossed as Juliet took a deep breath. "Alex, I'm sorry for everything I did to you. All of it; Danielle, Mitchie, ignoring you, and especially the break up, all of it. Please, I've never stopped loving you no matter what I did to you. Please forgive me."

I watched as the tears slowly fell from Juliet's eyes and sighed. "What is up with everyone crying when they want to say sorry to me?"

I shrugged and pulled Juliet into a hug. "I'll always love you Juliet. You know that. Of course you're forgiven."

Juliet sobbed into my shoulder for a moment before pulling back. "Now will you please eat something?" I shook my head and turned to go.

"Why not?"

"You know why." I said over my shoulder as I left out. I guess I was back to wandering the island and the rest of Bermuda.


	18. Baby Go Away

_**Chapter eighteen**_

**Juliet's POV**

I took a deep breath and set my jaw, walking into the cafeteria. Moving over to the table that now housed Selena, Mitchie, Gwen, Kate, Maddie, Sam and the Twins. "Where have you been all year?" I asked Sam.

"I've been out in the world studying different types of plants with my Botany class." Sam explained, looking at me. "But it seems I've missed a very eventful year."

I nodded and sat down next to her with a sigh. "I've screwed up pretty badly this year."

"Yes," Sam agreed. "You have. But there are a number of ways to fix it."

I looked up at her and she smiled down at me wisely. I glanced down at the table for a moment before looking to the entrance, where Danielle was just coming in. Gathering all my courage together, I slowly stood and made my way over to her. Danielle smiled as I approached and drew me into a hug.

"Hey babe," she cooed, rubbing my arms. "Miss me?"

I took a breath and looked into her green eyes sadly. "Danielle…" I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "I-I think we need to break up."

"Wh-what?" I stared down at the ground to avoid her saddened eyes.

"I don't love you." I murmured.

I heard a growl and felt her hand on my chin. "You don't want me?" she demanded, glaring into my eyes. "What brought this on?"

"The return of her mate." a voice said behind us. Danielle let go of my chin and turned to come face-to-face with Alex. "And that mate doesn't like it when others touch their girlfriend."

Danielle snickered maliciously. "Please, you're pathetic. Juliet said so herself. You aren't fit to be her mate. I've been around one thousand eight hundred years longer than you; I think that makes me more qualified."

Alex shook her head with a smile. "And here I thought you were well-read on vampire novels. Haven't you read Vampire Kisses? Or Vampire Diaries? Oh! Or better yet, have you checked out Twilight? Cause I'm positive that the mates of Alexander, Stefan and Edward came long after they were changed."

Alex stepped forward with a snarl until she was in much the same position that Selena had been in. "Get a clue, Dani and stay away from my mate. She may not be my soulmate, but there is nothing stopping me from kicking your ass now and nothing will stand in the way of me killing you. The devil himself has marked me as his favorite and you are **not** in my good graces. So leave while you still can."

Danielle growled up at my mate and said, "She will be mine, Russo. Wizards, vampires and werewolves aren't meant to mix." Alex clutched her throat and threw her into the water surrounding the island.

"Wizards and vampires will mix as long as I'm the alpha and vampires and werewolves will mix as long as Selena is by my side." Alex growled under her breath, but I'm sure the entire hall heard it. "We _are_ meant to mix and it is my job to make sure the bonds between the species are never broken."

Alex turned back to me and we stared into each others' eyes for a moment.

"Just kiss already!"

I chuckled at Selena's shout and moved closer to Alex. She cupped my cheek and grinned as we met each other halfway. It was the sweetest kiss I'd had all year.


	19. Back Together Again!

_**Chapter nineteen**_

**Alex's POV**

Juliet, Selena and I walked through the halls to the dorms so that we could get some sleep after another hard day of school. It was sometime in early April and Juliet and Selena had finally let me skip this meal. They had been watching me eat for the past three months to make sure I returned to full health. It had been getting aggravating having them stare at me as I ate.

Now, we were heading to the dorms for a nice long sleep. As Selena was animatedly telling us about the movie her English III teacher had shown them, her ears suddenly twitched and she stopped, turning her head. A moment later, I heard soft pawpads coming our way. Turning to look in the same direction, I didn't see anything, but I definitely heard them.

Billy Claws turned a corner and stopped at the sight of us. He and Selena stared at each other for a moment before Selena went down on all fours and ran to him. He opened his arms and she jumped into them, tears of joy sliding down her face.

"I'm so sorry I yelled at you, Selena." Billy whispered, nuzzling the top of her head with his nose.

"And I'm sorry I blew up at you." Selena murmured, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Come on, I'll buy you a meaty sundae." Selena's eyes lit up happily and she shared a swift kiss with Billy as they padded away, fur touching slightly.

Juliet and I smirked after them and I said, "Guess that means whatever spell was over the school has been broken." I said happily.

"I'm just glad everything's finally returning to normal." Juliet sighed, to which I groaned.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing is **ever** normal around the Russo family. Something's going to happen, something big. But for now, let's enjoy this."

Juliet nodded and we headed to the dormitories. As we were entering the vampire room, I stopped for a moment and sniffed the air. I caught the smell of sex and chuckled under my breath as I looked over at the bed closest to the window. Just as I had suspected, Kate and Clawdia were both wrapped together in the blankets, Kate's head resting on Clawdia's furry shoulder and content smiles on both of them.

"The spell is definitely broken, Juliet." I said happily, moving over to my mate. She nodded and looked up into my eyes. I smiled down at her and we both leaned in for a kiss, falling onto a bed not far away from Kate and Clawdia as we drowned in each other.

**Cameron's POV**

"NO!" I roared, slamming my paw into a table and leaving vicious gauges with my claws. "They cannot have broken the spell. It is nearly impossible to do that!"

"You forget that Alex Russo deals well with the impossible." A voice said timidly from the shadows. "It's like her best friend."

I turned to the brown werewolf against the wall and snarled at her. "Keep your mouth shut, girl. You work for me, not the other way around."

She nodded and kept her head low as I stalked back and forth, my tail waving angrily. At last, I sighed and turned to my cauldron. "I'll have to recast the spell. Dammit! It took nearly half a year for them to break up; let's just hope that their bond isn't too strong yet." Slowly waving my hands over the cauldron, I began chanting in the oldest language I knew: Greek. The potion began bubbling once more and I smiled down at it.

Just then, I heard shy pawsteps and turned to see Mitchie coming forward. "Wouldn't it be better to just leave them alone for the rest of the year and then try again next year?" she asked softly, her hands shaking slightly.

I raised my paw and struck her across the cheek, making her stumble. "This is not a democracy!" I roared. "I do what I want and you carry out my orders. You do not suggest ideas, give advice, or input your opinion. Understood?"

Mitchie didn't answer at first, but after a few more blows she nodded and I grinned maliciously. "Good. Now, get me my blood and chocolate sundae. It should be waiting in the cafeteria."

She nodded hurriedly and raced away. I rubbed my forehead in frustration. It was just so hard to find good help these days. While I waited for Mitchie, I watched the cauldron bubble and waited for the telltale reddish color to signal that it was working. This time, I would make certain that the Russo couple stayed apart.


	20. Getting Rid of a Pest

_**Chapter twenty**_

**Alex's POV**

Juliet, Selena and I were wandering aimlessly through the corridors after school and passed by the bulletin board. Stopping to check the announcements, I hissed in delight when I saw the poster proclaiming Prom was going to be coming soon.

"Awesome! Maybe I can go as a demon again."

"Please don't Alex." Juliet whined mockingly. "I wanna see your pretty face without the black skin." I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

We continued on through the school wondering if anyone else had gotten back together. "I saw Annabeth with Clawd earlier today and it looked like they were trying to make up with each other." Juliet said, as we neared an area I was familiar with.

"Hey Juliet, remember Kellie's old room?" I chuckled.

"Yeah, wonder what's happened to it."

"Maybe the teachers found it and are using it as storage." I joked, wondering what could have happened.

Just then, Mitchie came running around the corner, looking terrified. I stepped in front of her and she slammed into me, falling to the floor. "Mitchie, what's wrong?" I asked, kneeling next to her as she broke into tears.

"I'm sorry!" she sobbed. "I'm sorry. He made me do it. He made me do everything. Please don't be angry with me."

Selena knelt next to me and reached her paw out, but Mitchie cringed slightly and it was then that I saw angry, red marks on her cheeks. "Mitchie, did someone hit you?"

Mitchie furiously shook her head and scooted away. "I-I have to get his sundae or he'll be angry." She said softly, slowly getting to her feet.

She tried to pass us, but Juliet and I stopped her and Selena blocked her path from behind. "P-please, he'll be angry with me if I'm not back soon."

"Who?" I demanded, crossing my arms.

"I-I can't tell you." Mitchie stammered, shaking slightly. "He'll be angry with me. Alex, please let me pass. Please?" I raised an eyebrow at her and shook my head. Mitchie burst into sobs and sank to her knees. I stared at her in worry and knelt beside her again.

"Mitchie come on," I said, gently tugging her to her feet. "Let's go get you a nice blood sundae. That will make you feel better."

"No, I need to get _his_ sundae or he'll be really mad. Please Alex, just let me go before he-."

Suddenly, Mitchie stopped dead as Cameron turned the corner and glared at her. I stared at him quizzically as Mitchie began trembling. Cameron plastered a fake smile on his face as he turned his ugly snout toward Juliet. "Well hello Juliet," he smirked. "Having a nice day?" Juliet nodded happily and it was clear to me that she hadn't caught Mitchie's fear or Cameron's glare.

"How about you, Cameron?" I asked coolly, a slight edge to my voice.

"Actually, I was on my way to see Mitchie." Cameron replied, turning his gaze to Mitchie with a slight frown.

"H-hey C-C-Cameron." Mitchie stammered, still shaking horribly.

"I've been looking all over for you, Mitch," Cameron said slowly. "Where've you been? I thought you were going to get my sundae?"

_**Bingo!**_ I thought triumphantly. _**That's our guy!**_ "Really?" I asked slowly, taking leisurely steps toward the wolf. "Mitchie ran into us a few minutes ago and she seemed to be crying. She said that if she didn't get 'his' sundae he would be angry with her. And why, may I ask, would you be angry?" I had backed Cameron into a corner of the hall and was glaring down at him.

"Well, she's my, uh, my intern and I requested a blood and chocolate sundae."

I didn't miss his small bit of stammering and growled slowly. "How much do you pay her?" I demanded softly.

"I pay her in food and shelter." The wolf replied, a bit braver now; he thought he'd thwarted me.

"Oh really?" I said, standing to my full height. "Then what job do you work?"

He began to sweat and I knew I had him cornered. "I, ah, I work for a small restaurant in, um, New York."

I raised an eyebrow as I saw the lie in the air this time. It must have been extremely off course. "Hm, which one, my parents know every restaurant in New York and have told me all of them. I also know which ones have hired lately since I've never seen you at any of them before. Where do you work?"

Cameron began sweating harder and in one last fit of bravado, he stood and pushed past me. "I don't need to be interrogated by you, Russo." He snarled as he stalked away. "Come on, Mitchie. Let's get back to work."

Mitchie gave me a pleading look that clearly read 'help me!' before following after Cameron. I decided to keep an eye on the two of them from now on because something still wasn't sitting right with me about the guy. For the next few days, I saw nothing different with neither Mitchie nor Cameron, but one afternoon while I was just wandering around the school during my free period, I heard someone bawling. Moving quickly, I came to a janitors' closet and found a hysterical Mitchie curled into a ball nursing a wounded tail.

"What happened to your tail?" I asked, sitting next to her. Mitchie merely shook her head. "Please Mitch, I don't want to have to drag it out of you. You're tail is bleeding; please tell me what happened." Mitchie shook her head once more, crying harder.

I sighed and waved my wand in a circle over her head.

"_There are some answers  
that I need  
so let my friend  
tell them to me indeed." _

Mitchie was covered in a purple powder for a moment and she looked up at me fearfully. "What happened to your tail, Mitch?" I asked.

"C-Cameron pulled on it really hard." Mitchie responded beginning to wail as she realized she couldn't stay quiet.

"Why did Cameron pull on your tail? Isn't he a werewolf?"

"He pulled on it because I couldn't find something for his potion. Yes and no."

"What do you mean, yes and no?" I asked.

"Cameron's a werewolf and a warlock." Mitchie continued crying, but she wasn't as hysterical; it was like getting this out was calming her down.

"Cameron is a warlock." I said firmly. "What has he been doing with his powers this year?"

"He's mostly been using it to break the couples up all over school. He wanted to break up you and Juliet because then, he would be one of the most powerful warlocks of the last half-century or something."

I nodded; that was all I needed to hear. I was about to remove the spell before something occurred to me. Leaning down, I stared into Mitchie's eyes and asked, "Why did you think I'd cheated on you?"

Mitchie stared back at me and replied, "Because you didn't answer my calls, texts or emails for an entire week and then you were really shifty when you did answer."

I shook my head. "That had been the week of my family's vacation to Puerto Rico. It was supposed to last two weeks, but Max got sick halfway through. I wasn't shifty, I was excited because I had done a spell to make my parents forget who I was. It turns out that it was a sort of premonition of me winning the family Wizard Competition. I'm sorry, Mitchie. I really am."

"I'm sorry too, Alex." Mitchie sniffed, hugging me for a moment before I pulled her to her feet and healed her tail.

Removing the spell I had put on her, I took a hold of Mitchie's shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Mitchie, I need you to come with me and hide in the attic of the girls dormitory until I come to get you. Can you do that?"

"Why?" Mitchie sniffed, rubbing her eyes softly.

"Because if Cameron tries to come after you, I want you to be somewhere safe. Come on."

Mitchie nodded obediently and followed me to the girls' dormitory. "Kate, Annabeth, Annabelle, Sam, Maddie, Gwen, Selena, Juliet!" I called in quick succession.

They all came running and Juliet asked, "What's up?"

I turned to Mitchie. "Remember what I told you?" She nodded and took off up the stairs. The others watched her go before turning back to me with puzzled looks.

"I know who cast the spell over the school." I told them.

"Who?" My friends and a lot of the girls around us demanded.

"Cameron." I replied simply. "He's half-warlock, half-werewolf. He's the one that's been making everyone break up just so he can be deemed strongest, most powerful warlock of the century."

Everyone around me growled in outrage and some of the more outspoken monsters hissed profanities at Cameron. "Where the hell is he?" Selena snarled, her eyes narrowed to barely visible slits. "I'm going to tear him limb from limb and feed him to the piranhas!"

"I'll claw his eyes out with my nails!" Kate snarled.

"And you just got them manicured." Clawdia agreed.

"Let us take care of him." Annabeth and Annabelle growled. "We'll pull his tail so far over his head he'll need a chiropractor!"

Everyone was issuing painful torture threats for Cameron and I sighed. Putting my fingers to my mouth, those closest to me immediately backed away. I let loose a shrill whistle and got everyone's attention almost instantly.

"I don't want to hurt him." I said slowly. Everyone gasped and glared at me, protests going into the air. I held up a hand and the noise stopped. "I'm trying to keep this year cleaner than the previous two. Freshmen year, I killed every mortal in the place and last year, my friends beat the crap out of Clark. We're just going to scare him so bad that he won't want to ever mess with us again. Who's with me?"

Everyone grudgingly raised their hands and I nodded. "Here's the plan…"

Twenty minutes later, Juliet, Selena and I were walking through the halls again, following Cameron's scent. We stopped outside of Kellie's old room and I shook my head. "Should have known." I sighed.

Knocking on the door, I deduced that no one was in there and the three of us slipped quietly inside. Taking a look around, I sent a mind message to the others. _**We're inside Kellie's room. Everyone in position?**_I heard the voices in my head tell me the affirmative and nodded. Selena, Juliet and I went to work, tearing up the warlock's lair as much as we could. Soon, everything was a complete mess, potions spilled and magical artifacts broken.

Just as I was nodding appreciatively at the damage done, the door began to open. Quickly remembering the spell I'd used Freshmen year, I chanted,

"_Of getting found out  
we're not too keen.  
Make it so  
we can't be seen." _

We all became invisible as the door opened and revealed a horrorstruck Cameron.

He snarled in fury as he took in his ruined lair. "The Russo girls must have done this!" he hissed angrily. "I'll get them. I'll get all three of them for this. They'll regret having met me after I'm through."

I smirked and sent a mind message to all of the others. Then, as Cameron stepped inside to begin cleaning, I removed the invisibility spell and he jumped back with a surprised growl. "Honestly, I'm regretting meeting you already." I said lazily. "Mainly because you came when I was mellow. Pity, it would have been nice to rip you apart. Anyway, It's not us who will regret meeting you, but the other way around."

"Oh really?" Cameron sneered. "Why is that? You already said that I came when you were mellow. What are you going to do to me?"

I smirked at him. "It's not just us, but the entire student body that was dating. You upset a _lot_ of people Cameron. And those people want payback."

Cameron's eyes widened and he ran for the door. I sensed the others waiting out there and I chuckled darkly at a scream of terror that accompanied Cameron's departure. My sister, my mate and I strolled out of the room to see Cameron looking around at all of the students gathered. It was just about the entire student body minus the smaller children. Anyone who had been dating or was a friend of someone who had been dating was out there ready to beat the shit out of Cameron for what he did.

"You see?" Juliet said smugly as Selena and I crossed our arms.

"You're a wanted man at this school." Selena sneered, her whiskers twitching.

"You have…" she and I said together.

"Some explaining…"Annabeth and Annabelle said simultaneously.

"To do!" Makayla and Michael chorused together.

Cameron trembled from the fact that everyone was staring at him and he caved. "Alright! Alright. I just wanted to make others break up because I wanted to become the most powerful warlock of the century. And… every girl I've ever asked out has been in a relationship already."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, moving forward to pick him up by his loose neck fur. "That is just weak." I sighed, shaking my head at him. "I mean, I know Juliet turned you down numerous times this year, but seriously get a grip on life and get over it."

I tossed him to Juliet, who looked at him semi-sympathetically. "There are plenty of single girls out there. Open up your mind and your heart and maybe the right person will run into you. It's basically what happened to me; you should try it."

She tossed him to Selena, who snarled as she pressed her nose to his. "We don't want to see you around here ever again. If Alex or anybody so much as sniffs a faint hint of your scent when it should be gone, we're all coming after you. Capeesh?"

Cameron nodded frantically and Selena threw him away from her in disgust. Cameron looked around and the crowd opened for him to start running. As he was turning the corner, I probed his mind and heard him casting a spell to bring Mitchie to him.

I gasped and took off after him. By the time I caught up with him, he was already strangling Mitchie against a wall. Her feet were twitching and I knew I didn't have much time to save her. I raced over and began pulling at Cameron's hands, growling when they wouldn't budge.

"Let her go!" I screamed as Mitchie's eyes slowly began closing. "No, Mitchie!"

But I was too late. Mitchie's last breath left her and she hung limp in Cameron's hands. I stared at her motionless body as the others came running up to us. "You bitch!" Billy Claws and Clawdia Furs roared, making to come forward. Selena held an arm out to them, warning them not to move and I was thankful to her for that.

Cameron dropped Mitchie to the ground and I stared at the body of my once-girlfriend. She and I could have been close friends again like we were before the break up, but now… now that was impossible.

I felt the white-hot anger bubble up inside of me as I turned to Cameron and stalked forward. I grabbed him by his own throat and lifted him off his feet. I hadn't changed yet, but I could hear Serpentine Surfer urging me to in my head. As I glared hatred into Cameron's eyes, I felt the change beginning to come over me. I grew taller, dangling him higher off the ground.

"I don't like you." I hissed. "I got a bad vibe from you the moment I ssssaw you. But I gave you the benefit of the doubt, for Juliet'ssss ssssake. Now," I snorted angrily and slammed him into the ground, still holding his throat. "I jusssssst might kill you."

Cameron's eyes were extremely large and he was trembling so hard, the ground was shaking slightly. "But I'm not going to kill you quickly." I told him, slicing into him with one claw and drawing it down his side, eliciting a scream. "I'll draw it out in the mosssssst torturousssssss way that I can posssssssibly think of. Make you beg and ssssssscream for mercccccy asss you writhed in utmossssssst agony."

Cameron had tears streaming down his face as I tore off the top layer of skin on a very small portion of his stomach. "P-please!" he cried.

I gave him a feral grin and peeled another bit of skin off, relishing in his pain-filled screams. I continued this torture for many long moments as everyone watched me draw it out as long as I could. There was a small pile of skin beside me before Selena slowly made her way over and put a hand on my shoulder. "Alex, please, that's enough. You're going to rip the entire top layer of skin off his stomach if you keep going."

I looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. "And that'sssss a bad thing becaussssse?"

"You said you didn't want to kill anyone this year. If you keep going, you'll eventually kill him. Please, Allie?"

I looked up into my soulmate's eyes and sighed, standing and flicking the blood from my claws distractedly. I glared down at the bleeding coward before me and sniffed in disgust. "You had better be thankful my ssssissssster sssssaved your assssss, you little mutt." I hissed at him. "Mitchie wassss much better than you. I hate you; get away from the sssschool before I jusssst ssssnap and rip you to shredsssss."

Cameron hurried to his feet and snarled under his breath as he looked around for an out. Many of the students were still glaring at him and a few muttered that they wanted me to keep going. Cameron slowly trudged toward Juliet and mumbled something. She nodded and moved aside so that he could pass and the werewolf trudged away, his tail between his legs.

When he had made himself vanish to somewhere else, I turned and found the body of my dead ex. Clutching her to me, the vampire in me wanted to cry, but since I was still in demon form, I kept them back. I picked her up and cradled her to me, shaking from suppressed sobs. I felt a paw on my shoulder and looked up at Selena.

"He killed her." I whispered brokenly. "He killed her!"

Selena pulled me into her arms and held me as I changed back into a vampire and sobbed into her shoulder. "I'd loved her." I whimpered. "And she broke up with me. I was heartbroken when she wouldn't call. Now she's gone!"

Selena shushed me gently as I continued sobbing. "But now you have Juliet, Alex." She told me. "You have Juliet and you have to be strong for her. Can you do that for her?"

I sniffed and wiped my eyes, nodding as Selena smiled at me. We stood and everyone around came and patted my back, trying to comfort me over the loss of someone close. I turned to my mate and Juliet smiled up at me sympathetically.

I sighed. "Come on, let's all get some sleep."

They all nodded since the Dracula vamps were all in the shade. Quickly casting a shadow over everyone, we all made our way to the dorms and separated to our rooms. Juliet and I changed into bats with the rest of the vampires and flew up to the ceiling. Snuggling together I sighed in content and let Mitchie drift out of my mind for now.


	21. Incoming Danger

_**Chapter Twenty-one**_

**Alex's POV**

"Everyone ready?" I called.

There was a cheer of "YEAH!" and I grinned, leading the way into the gym. All around strobe lights were flashing and streamers hung form the ceiling and walls. I glanced around at all of the people dancing and having fun in the run and laughed as I saw numerous couples holding hands, hugging and kissing. Juliet took my hand and led me over to the dance floor. We danced happily next to Selena and Billy as Kate and Clawdia talked with some other couples in a corner and Annabeth and Clawd shared a sundae.

Billy and I traded partners and I looked at my sister. "So Hotshot," Selena said loftily. "How you been?"

I shrugged and played along. "Been great, Number One. Juliet's as happy as ever now that we're back together."

"Oh and you aren't, Hotshot?" she asked. "I saw you eating the other day. You looked starved for a moment."

"Number One you know I love to eat."

We laughed together before resuming the dance and trading back to our dates. As Prom went on, Juliet and I danced and ate with our friends, happy that, for once, everything was going our way. But as the night drew on, I felt the familiar buzzing in my head. This time, though, it was much more insistent than normal and I grew dizzy. Telling the others that I had to use the bathroom, I staggered out to the hall and felt my way along the wall to the bathroom. Collapsing against the sink, I slid to the ground as the vision took me over.

I was standing at the front of a large congregation of monsters clad in armor. They all stared at me expectantly and I turned to see our opponents. An army of demons was facing us, jeering at my army frighteningly and at the lead of the enemy was none other than Danielle. As I watched in horror, she smirked at me and shouted for the demons behind her to attack. I growled and let out my own battle cry as I surged forward as well. Just as my wand sword clashed with Danielle's sword, I pulled out of the vision. I was lying on my back staring up at a lot of concerned faces.

"Alex, are you alright?" Selena and Juliet asked. I nodded and Kate and Sam helped me stand and I leaned on Maddie for support.

"I… I had another vision." I gasped, finding myself covered in sweat and panting. They began leading me out the side door as I tried to catch my breath. "It must have been an important one and really intense too."

"What happened?" Juliet inquired.

I opened my mouth to answer, but looked around at them all. _**Were they really ready for a demon-monster war?**_ I shook my head to clear it and said, "I'm not entirely sure, but something big is going to happen and the outcome will affect us all."

They looked around worriedly as I looked up at the full moon above. "Someone's after the Russo Trio," I murmured. "And it's up to us to stop them from hurting anyone else." Selena came to stand on one side of me as Juliet appeared on my other. We looked up at the moon together as Maddie, Kate, Sam, Annabeth, Annabelle and Gwen stood in a line behind us.

"We'll be prepared for them Allie." Selena said softly.

"They won't know what hit them." Juliet added.

I nodded to them and continued staring at the moon. "They won't dare mess with us again." I murmured.

After a moment, we returned to Prom, but the thought stayed in my mind: _**What could Danielle be planning? And what will be the outcome of the war?**_


	22. An Offer You Can't Refuse

01/01/2012

_**Chapter twenty-two**_

**Danielle's POV**

_**I can't believe this happened again!**_ I thought as I sobbed in some secluded area of a forest. I had been _so close_ to having Juliet as mine for good. She could have completely been mine. But then that _bitch_ had to come back and ruin _everything._ Now they're back together and Juliet has all but forgotten me. Why was it so hard to get what I wanted? I thought briefly about killing myself, but decided against it.

I had been following Juliet and her family for years after I met Juliet sometime in Egypt a few hundred years back. I had tried courting her, but she constantly remained unresponsive to me. Then, I finally, _finally_ get a chance to have her as my own mate, and she's stolen back by that **hybrid**. I cried harder at the fact that the hybrid could still in fact give Juliet children because she was a _**damned**_ hermaphrodite.

"Someone just kill me." I murmured, my body curling in on itself as I grieved my losses. There was a puff of smoke and I looked up to see my king standing before me.

"My Lord!" I cried, hurriedly unwinding my body and kneeling before him.

"Why do you cry ssssso, Danielle?"

"I… I have been conned, my lord." I said, fighting to keep the tears from my eyes. "I have been conned out of love because my loved one loves another."

"Oh? And who would thisssss loved one be?"

"Juliet van Heusen-Russo." I murmured.

"Ah yessss, I had to deal with sssssomething sssssimilar. It sssseemed Alexxxandra Russssso was alssssso crying becaussssse Juliet chossssse ssssomeone other than her."

"Yes, my lord. She had chosen me, but it seems that a magic charm had been the cause of it."

The devil began pacing as he hummed in thought. "Sssso, what you are sssssaying, issss that a charm causssssed both you and Alexxxandra immensssse emotional pain?"

"Y-yes My Lord."

He continued pacing for a moment before saying, "Would you like a chancccce to get back at Alexxxxandra?"

My eyes widened and I nearly raised my head to look at him incredulously. I remembered the law before I made that mistake and I said, "I would love that, My lord."

"Well then, join me Danielle and we can take over Heaven. You can do the honor of killing Alexxxxandra and claiming Juliet assss your own. How doessss that ssssound?"

"Wonderful, My lord!" I replied excitedly. I could rule over Heaven at the devil's side and have Juliet as my mate for eternity. How much better could this get? I felt a tap on my shoulder and slowly stood, keeping my eyes down.

The king held a hand out to me and I took it eagerly. "Thank you My Lord. I vow not to fail you."

"Ssssee that you don't, Danielle, or Alexxxxandra Russssso just may take over Heaven with me inssssstead."

I felt a growl rising in my throat as he disappeared, but I kept it in as I smiled. "Payback is coming your way, Wizard."


End file.
